


Without Balance

by Samozwancza143



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samozwancza143/pseuds/Samozwancza143
Summary: Story about two hearts, which want to find each other. Their last time together had been, when Robin saw Alice fall into the mysterious portal. Young archer was looking for Tower Girl for many, many months. The moment she finally found her, Alice from Wonderland turned out to be completely different person and the land was devoid of any love. New experiences connected with fresh, false memory stand in the way of regaining happiness. Dramatic events take on a stronger and more brutal dimension here, in Hudson.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Alice/Cyrus (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 6





	1. When the world is falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi! It is my first english fanfiction. And because english isn't my first language, I am sorry for any mistakes. Story "Without Balance" is as much a fun to me, as It is my exercise. Really, I hope you all will enjoy it. So let's do this together!

Heroes finally could breathe. Evil no longer abused anybody, Regina's coronation proclaimed hope for a happy second chance for the inhabitants in the Enchanted Forest and some other realms. Emma and Hook became a parents, Snow and Charming learned that in tranquility people can experience extraordinary, non-life threatening adventures. Being close with family in such circumstances made their dream come true. Many characters have found true love. Red woke up Dorothy from Oz, Maleficent discovered deep, acute affection for the former Evil Queen from an alternate universe, Mulan continued to help Philip and Aurora. Life went on. Misthaven has evolved. This place was stronger and more real than before. Number of fights decreased, thanks to the reign of good taxes have also been minimalized, citizen's eternal fear and pain dissapeared, as If by waving a wang. Although It is known that road to joy and relief was bumpy, full of tragedies, loses and challenges. Even If the heroes were not accompanied by constant battles, death or suffering - they were still strugling with past. There was sorrow and sad millieu behind greatness. In the name of victory over Hades and for Regina's life, Robin Hood sacrificed his existence. Zelena became the single mother. Prince David lost his beloved mother, Ingrid? Dead too. But they all remembered those, who let them regain happiness. 

Alice and Robin for the first time in their lives experienced the possibility of being together twenty-four hours a day. Lovers had no reason to separate. Girls peeps to the deepest recesses of their souls. Every day and every night they love each other in a million wonderful ways. Picnics and tea parties were common, the huntress even taught her mad companion archery a little, in exchange for evening stories about Wonderland or adventures with pirates. Despite women didn't have enough courage to show hot wild lust yet and decides on a slow pace, nothing could replace desires and sensations, which hung in the air during the divided nights. Willingness to wait - a virtue they both valued. Although minds danced, when fantasies and visions crept into Nobin's and Tower Girl's dreams. Bond with family also enhanced their precious relationship. It was impossible not to worship new beautiful reality. Even when Robin couldn't talk about her father and Alice had very bad days sometimes. 

Weeks passed since last curse in Hyperion Heighst, which has been brought to rest of the worlds. Weaver, Rogers, Alice, Robin and Henry were in this big room in the castle, sitting around the board and talking about future. No one to fight a war with, since Tower Girl changed Gothel into a tree. Green Archer was so nervous. The day before she asked pirate, If she has a blessing to marry Alice. Of course Nook agreed without hesistation. Question oficially meant to be asked in chamber, but Killian's senses was working hard; something was not right. When the man wanted to speak, Rumplestiltskin appeared next to him. Everything went so fast. Portals have opened up. Robin almost fell into one, but Henry Mills caught her. Rogers grabbed table like his friends. Wind unbelievably rough made the world tremble, like in an earthquake. Alice couldn't support herself, out of breath and slidding straight into the dark, scary passage. 

"Alice, hold on!" Robin yelled, trying to get to her darling, but failed. Scared to death, not for herself, but for Tower Girl, archer could only watch the beast take Alice away. 

The blonde's dad captured her sleeve. Poisoned heard ached cruelly. "Papa, no! You are in torment! Let me go!" Dizziness did not help her keep balance. 

Even Weaver tried to scope her hand, but he was in the middle of combat. They could only watch how starfish fall into the abyss. Just like that - she was gone and everything calmed down. The portals closed, Rumpelstiltskin dissapeared in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a frightening giggle. Robin ran to the place, where her woman had been a moment ago. Crying, falling to knees, her future father-in-law next to her. One of the best days turned into the worst. 

"We will always know each other, Tower Girl." Somehow the huntress knew that whisper would be heard. "I will find you, I promise. No matter what It requires."

**Later, later...**

Six months, five days and twelve hours have passed since Alice was dragged through the portal into an unidentified land. Rogers, Robin, Henry, Jacinda, Lucy, Zelena, Emma and Regina never stopped looking for her. Especially Archer was desperate to find love of her life. At some points, she was even reckless, despite that known by rational and logic thinking. Some people from the group was ready to give up, at least that was her impression. She wasn't right about that, of course. They just don't want to ruin something with radical behavior. But anyway, almost everybody was traveling from alternative area to another, thanks to Nook's ship and greatness of magic beans from stocks. Along the way they fought various obstacles, elements and spells, when Queen of Enchanted Forest was helping them from her Good Palace. One day Jacinda and Lucy goes away too, just because Lucy needs to go to school and get a life for herself in Hyperion Heighst. So they were standing there, surrounded by Arendelle - argue over what to do next.

"Tell me, how exactly do you want to find her? You don't even know on which world she is!" Henry didn't try to discourage her, he really didn't. But they traveled blindly.

She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. Enough of lurking on occasions! Zelena's daughter wanted to push forward. Determination - the key. "It doesn't means that we should stop looking! I will never stop looking! She is my love, damn it! And she is your friend too!" 

"Aye, lass, we understand. I understand" Kilian touched her shoulder. "But we can't go like this forever. We need a new plan, fresh perspective."

Robyn knew pirate was smashed too. Deep down, she knew, he was right. There is no shame in admitting it, is it? So they were just walking, pushing through the forest and village, waiting for someone to come up with the ideas. Silence was like burn to the skin, painful and stabbing.

"I may have an idea, but it is extremely dangerous and someone can lose a life." Weaver bring attention to himself.

"Just tell us already, Rumple." The Wicked Witch was annoyed. "This better be good. Because if it isn't, my wicked fists will tell your face: go fuck yourself".

**Four months later...**

It's been a year now. Whole year without an amazing friend, wonderful child; twelve months without true love and family member. Unfortunately it was one of this days. Robin Mills Hood was trying to avoid tragic thoughts about Alice and her optional death. She didn't want to belive in blonde's lonely end, knowing she will never heal from it or be able to forgive herself. Even if it wasn't her fault, like Regina, Zelena and Nook was telling. But heroes stood on the solid ground now, and better later than never. So there is a chance that they will finally find Tilly.

"Our girl is alive, I know it. My starfish isn't easy to beat. You aknowledge that long time ago. Now we just must follow Rumpelstilskin's instructions."

"Thank you, Hook. How are you keeping faith? I am trying to all the time, but now it is so weak and I am ashamed of myself." Archer wiped sweat from forehead. She lacked energy, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Don't be. You are human, it's normal. On the other hand, I know you enough to tell: you are the one, who will bring back my little bunny." He grinned at her.

"How?"

"Weaver gives his life for this. For your true love. He could also see the future, which he actually didn't brag about. When he was about go to Belle, he told me something. Our dearie was speaking about how you can break any curse, overcome every problem, because of who your father was. Real hero. You have him in soul and you are his legacy. You are your own heroine too, you are stronger than green witch with magic."

"Hey!" Zelena tried to pout, but she was smiling widely.

"So, I am asking you. Are you ready to meet her? Are you ready for whatever happens next?" Suddenly Nook became serious. He heard expected response. "Then let's go to the Wonderland, lass. We need local herbs to create a portal that can withstand a longer journey."
    
    
      
    


	2. Fall like a rabbit into a hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is the eternal twists and turns that we least expect. We can belive and hope, but there is always a risk something will take it away for a while. Some changes, however, seem irreversible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Ladies and Gentlemen! Forgive me the previous chapter had been so short, maybe this will catch up. I hope my english is understandable. Have fun...

Once upon a time...

Falling into a bottomless chasm was a fate worse than death. Air scratched skin as if it intent to tear Alice's body apart. Bone-spirits of the past and future entwine with lack of strenght and free will. It wasn't the type of portal she had dealt with. Place minus horizons and landscapes filled only with girl's wondering, while absorbes energy from a living organism. Alice couldn't utter a word, let alone call for help, aware no one would hear desperate obsecration. Last thing she could hear a few moments ealier? "We will always know each other" and she belived it for a second. Destiny quickly took farewell gift from Tower Girl. Memories slowly evaporated, growing emptiness hurt more and more like whipping. Oscillate between awareness and unconciousness, already longing for keen, splendid link to her Papa and Robin, she learn the theory and dreams of true love, non-deliberately crave to replace something real. Lost sense of time next to inability to move made her distant to own soul. Mistery zone was changing her to shell of old self. Seconds, hours, weeks or months could sail away. Young woman stopped being hungry of proximity. Tilly occured once again, but very different than whenever. Everthing consists of stages. After exhausting silence, there was a period of chaotic voices. She didn't recognise what they were saying. Narrowness, darkness, loneliness piercing the smallest muscles and tissues. Alice takes on a new, more sensitive and fragile form. Climate of this unnamed non-time and non-localization was getting tight, blonde's breathing was shallow and sluggish; stared at herself, as if her identity hung separately in a heavy atmosphere.

_Was there more than one Alice all of sudden? Meaningless white rabbits dancing around head and feet, invading everywhere and anywhere. Is there a name for her at all? Perhaps the Greek gods should intervene by ruining worlds with huge feet and screeching lightning? Tower Girl's eyes rolled upside down. Where does the blood boil if accompanied by bodily dissociation? She should shut up, shut up, heretical ideas will not fix anything. Fairy-tale creatures with madness never end happily for longer than faints tenses. No memory better than conciousness; no, remember, remember, remembering is not a curse, but a bless. The worst of the best curses! Yes or no? Is this the beginning of her ill or stinging physicallity? Cobwebs in every corner! Holes in cheese! Unsurpassed, punishing demands of former unfulfilled desires must be broken by villains. Villains, heroes, who us who and why does fire resemble water? All of magic comes with a price. So it was Alice's turn to pay? But for what reason? She only protected beloved ones. Was it only an excuse? After all, magic not gets fooled and does not accept poor explanations. On the other hand, wasn't protecting loved ones the most important value?_

World began to take shape and clear outlines. Smoke and fog were replaced by tangible views. Solid ground underfoot was such a suprise, curious Tilly fell over. A powerful alarm set off. Legs weak, she stand up, via narrowed eyes she saw blue-red lights flashing so hard, it obscured habitat. Cars drove back and forth, causing dizziness, dust contributed to the cough. Night gloom came down from the sky, a warm flicker run into detective's daughter. _So peculiar. Bad days always makes Tills loony, but this case? Something else._ So many sounds reached ears from the outside, that she did not pay attention to those inside. Tilly Rogers carefully watched, what was happening. Still, she wasn't trembling with terror, it was not the first time when - according to her - attack led her somewhere without her assent. Colors finally have returned to their place. Acceptance - expression of authentic power. Tilly thought about her apartment, where she did not want to come back. New city looked quite interesting. Suprisingly, the biggest chances come unexpectedly. And just like that - somebody's shadow fell on. Her eyes wide open. 

"Are you lost?" The man grinned, fetch up hand to her. "It's okay, don't be a stranger. Hudson can be too much repeatedly."

Little Rogers rubbed her eyes with sleeve, as if chasing eclipse of thoughts away, nodded uncertainly. Boy in front of her was young with hair impressively resemble a lion's mane and shiny white teeth. At first reflex she wanted to run away, but found out an ally would be useful. Especially that she did not talk to another person for ages. "I had a rough day" Tills admitted. "Hudson, huh?" 

" I can see that. You must tell the truth, since you get to a city, whose name you don't even know." He waited for an answer, but did not hear it. "Do you want me to help you go home or we can go just eat something delicious? Food soothes not only manners, but also evil days. By the way, I am Cyrus."

"This name suits you, Cyrus. I am Tilly Rogers. And I think my stomach is very eager for your proposition."

"Your name matches you as well."

**Some indefinite time later...**

It was too late to see the morning dew, but too early to go for a lunch. Tilly nay work, even if she dreamed about that from time to time. Blone would like handiwork or selling food in burger van, honestly. But her partner didn't want her to take care of it, saying he has a lot of money. Girl couldn't agree more, because Cyrus continously showed great wisdom. Besides, when she pretendet to be the smartest in the world and tried to convince him by force, he became angry. Tills was mad and sometimes he was too; like miscellaneous mad. Detective's daughter attacks relied - for example - on self-agression or huge euphoria, during which she did not control her body. After the man got furious, he likes to shout. At these moments the air is unbearably hot and sticky. He always says it helps relieve tension and be free from annoying boss or rest of trouble. Of course Tilly crave for him to be happy and cheerful. She owed him, since he took her in and assist her like no other before. Apart from telling Cyrus almost everything, she had only one secret. It was book with fairy tales, and in it a story about Robin Hood. Literature gave her some hope of getting to know the unknown, ideas for enduring the lack of something she couldn't really point. Through reading, Tilly experiences extraordinary adventures that her partner would never accept. The adventures of amazing, cunning, brilliant Robin Hood were dangerous and she has enough of perilous stuff in sick, unstable and unpredictable brain, like Cyrus once said. 

Aught is about those saturdays, which are associated with sweet laziness. Going out into the streets of Hudson is synonymous to watching people moving at slow pace. Even on weekend evenings, not only the parks melted in peace, but bars too did not earn much more than on business days. For Rogers there was no disparity between saturday and thursday. Everything blended together; with nothing to do, she spent days painting or reading tales. In addition, she liked to walk to the edge of forest, where was a charming pond, glistening in the rays of the sun or moon's reflection. This time, however, she couldn't take a favourite trip. Sits on the windowsill, blanket on shoulders and hot tea in hands, looking hypnotized at what was happening behind comfort zone. Black clouds were gathering, heaven shining yellow and orange gleams here and there.

_How does this connect? Vile lighting crosses the blue paradise with increasing frequency, but it is still entirety. Why does it have to be this way? Thunders are heard not only over the umbrellas of people on the sidewalks, but also in Tilly's spirit._

It is not just about hearing too. Feeling of rising storms, the rousing storm gales makes the fingers no longer knock calmly against the surface of desk. Blonde's nails seem to automatically dig deeper into her own tigh, creating stinging lines. Not being able to catch a single thought and get to know it a little better, she was half awake, but did not distinguish reality from sleep. Weather scared her instead of solace or opportunity, but Robin Hood taught Tills fear should be combated. Jumping to feet, throwing on old dark green jacket over shoulders, woman ran out of loft without closing the door. She was running fast, it didn't make sense. She was so afraid of the storm, but she had to try to escape this trap. Completely soaked, dark spots in front of eyes, bitterness and fatigue in her, but managed to enter Rabbit's Burrow before she fainted. The lights flashed, giving to local a rather pleasant, original character. Maybe this was option to make a good day out of bad after all. 

"Tills!" Megara was almost screaming. "Are you good?"

She shook her head. "It shook me a bit, but it's cool". Blonde chuckled.

"I can imagine. Do you..."

"Will you ever stop asking me that?!" The girl had enough, gnashed her teeth "Meg, you know I don't like when someone stepping into my mind. Maybe it is tricking me, but that doesn't means you or anybody else have right to asking me about taking pills whenever we see each other." Frustration prevaile. 

_What she was doing? Just a few minutes ago Tilly reconciled with her feelings, intending to change a bad period into good one. And now? She was making a scene._

Megara was the one who first stepped back. There was a consternation mixed with concern. Then Gaston came up to them, chasing curious observes away. "All right here?"

"I'm sorry" She gasped. "I won't behave like this to my nice friends. It's just...overwhelming."

"I know the feeling" Gaston smiled sympathetically. "You talk to our nosy friend here without fists and flying chairs, and I will prepare something extra for you at the expense of the company."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh hush." Waitress waved her hand. "Let's get to the point. How are you doing?"

"You tell me, you have a much more succulent life than I do. Let's skip denying that." 

Sweathearts kept lead small-talk for a few brief moments, until Gaston gave Rogers tea from freshly picked chamomille and cinnamon. Oh, how she liked tea parties. 

* * *

It took ages to get there, but Robin didn't complain. Nook helped her nourish hope. Albeit that did not change the fact she had no idea where to start. This land seemed deserted and melancholy, even though archer was passing people. Something strange was in the air and she was sure soon she would have the dubious pleasure get wind of what's going on. It was hard to focus. On the other hand, town resembled Hyperion Heighst with modernity and atmosphere. Bars, restaurants, churches, laundries and libraries were monumental. Huntress had oppurtinity to live in a similar localization once and she was glad. Therefore, situation put her in a slightly better position. She also hoped, thanks to the knowledge of Hyperion, when the curse lasted, Tower Girl was also doing well. 

Robin encounter pub called "Rabbit's Burrow". Terribly ironic, given the recent events, relationship with Roni's bar, bar in Storybrooke and Wonderland. Besides, next suspicious thing to discover and to be added to the list. Without hesistation she went inside. Behind the counter man was cleaning glasses and looking at her, probably thinking that she would not notice. Robin tried not to pay attention to it, but after a few minutes, the bartender approached her. "There is a custom here, that if someone appears somewhere for the first time, they greet the hosts." Man was obviously not one of the oldest, he did not look threatening too. 

"Where I lived, the hosts were taking care of the customer's first impression" As soon as she said that, she sighed. Robin should bite her tongue.

He moved his eyebrows cheerfully. "Ha, fault lies on both sides then. Sorry for the lack of culture, I'm Gaston, the owner of Rabbit's Burrow. What can I give you...?"

"Margot. Mulled wine with lavender and mint?"

"Of course. What would this bar be if we didn't have the nectar of the gods. I'd be right back."

_Gaston? Shouldn't he be less...kind and more arrogant? Belle's story proved he was not a polite gentleman, but a shallow jerk. Unless..._

_Shit! That is impossible, right?! She needed to talk with Zelena right away._

Archer discovered a quiet corner. All she had to do? Clench the necklace, which her mum had given her in case she needed support. Closing eyes, she rubbed the pendant. She found herself in a room with green walls. "Guess sentiment for hue is part of my family being. My mother has weird sense of humor.".

"Green never gets old, darling." 

"Mom!"

"I am here, honey, I am here. I am so happy I can see you!" They held each other firmly. As they broke apart, the Wicked Witch noticed uncertainty on her child's face. "Before we get started, I must tell you something, my love." Zelena's voice was trembling. The woman expected how devastated her child would be, when she will spoke the news aloud.

"What it is? Mom?"

"Remember, how we send you through the portal? And before that we were looking Alice?"

"How could I forgot..." Her whole skin was tingling.

"When you were traveling to this universe, time passed differently. Robyn, I am so, so sorry, we thought you died. You were there for a year..."

She felt the ground escaping. Her heart began to beat so quickly that it seemed like she was about to die of despair. Panic took over her body and mind. Archer felt dizzy, fell to the invisible floor. As if in slow motion, her mother approached her, embracing and rocking slightly.

"Another year. Alice is alone for two years! It's so bad, mother. How could I let this happen? It's worse than we thought! It's all my fault!"

It took a while, but she managed to calm down, but still thinks about all this time, when her true love struggled with loneliness. Robin knew Tower Girl is powerful, but she didn't know what kind of world is this. 

"When I came to Hudson, I saw Gaston. You know, Belle's ex-fiance Gaston. And he is...well, polite." She shrieked. 

"I don't think being polite is bad in any region."

"He wasn't oryginally polite, that's the point. He seems...He doesn't remember his past." Words almost stuck in her throat. 

Zelena's mimicry changed drastically for a few seconds, enough for Margot confirm ealier worries.

"I'm sorry, monkey. If what you are saying is true, and there are more people like Gaston in this world, who have changed personality along with memories...Alice met an identical fate.

_Oh, God._


	3. Tiger, Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is happening right before our eyes. How easily the past mixes with the present; the present is doing everything to change into the future. Robin knows it well. It's so facile to lose most valuable things. But there are people, who were born to fight and they are always ready for it, when they are carrying a heritage on shoulders that no curse will smear out. There are disparate types of heroes. However, this kind can shake the earth to save someone. Yes, it's about the green archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment, when I enjoy the fast pace of my writing. You know, I work by writting and creating in this way is also my passion. I try to keep speed from absorbing quality of my stories. I can't really resist telling this little fairy-tale.  
> The second title could be "From zero to hero". I have a heart in this chapter. The poem I put here is called "Tyger, tyger" and it's author is amazing William Blake. It is very important to me. Have fun, my fairies and knights!

_"Tyger, Tyger, burning bright,_  
_In the forest of the night,_  
_What_ _immortal_ _hand_ _or_ _eye_ _,_  
_Could_ _frame_ _thy_ _fearful_ _symmetry_ _?"_

Five in the morning - the best time to light a bonfire; not for heat, but for the climate and heating hunted food. Robin theoretically did not have to plunder natural areas, because of the large number of stores in Hudson. However, old, proven methods were a better solution. She likes to use bargain to develop skills, though it could have been more about palliate resilence. After all the places she visited traditionalism remain in her. Archer come out of the tent, securing it with mini-traps, went to the edge of wood. The pond shine it could imitate a second sun. Cursed or not, this patch of the planet had a beautiful horizon and a lot of space for loneliness. She could come up with a plan about how to save her true love. 

Huntress life has been synonymous to elements and adventures. Captivated by desire, always did what she wanted. At the age of twenty and during her first curse, she traveled a lot before she came to Hyperion Heights as Margot. In the Enchanted Forest she could easly be tempted by incredible experiences, although Zelena didn't like it at the beginning. Robin's rebellion was impulsive, in puppyhood often ended not very fantastic. Worn knees, injured elbows or head cuts are indispensable part of memories. Finally Hood's daughter mastered the art of wild freedom. Both she and the Wicked Witch knew, that not only the passion for archery, but also the eagerness to learn the unknkown young Robin inherited from father. Pride burst her because of this fact. She never had a chance to chat with him, but sense it in heart. Her mother and aunt Regina aka Roni told her everything they could about Robin Hood's heroism and prowess. Futhermore, Henry's stories from "Once Upon a Time" aided archer establish a stronger bond with dad's origin. She also had pleasure of meeting the Happy Team. That's why she knew; following the code recently found in his notes: as long as you remember what are you fighting for, you never miss. 

Robin missed him mercilessly. Especially now, when Alice wasn't at her side; could have a mother, aunt, cousin and the rest of family, only Tower Girl alleviate the pain. _Oh, Alice. Her wonderful, sweet, mad woman. The love of her existence, true love in the purest colorful form, soulmate, her destiny. Alice - everything she ever wanted._ No compromise there, no other ending for them than reuniting and kissing to breathlessness. Doesn't matter what it reguire. What hardship and monstrous situations will she face, whether she face the next hundred witches. Even if had to walk a thoudsand miles without water, would not hesistate to try. Alice is worh the biggest effort. Though it hurt more than anything, she recalled all of tragedies, her life was also synonymous with. In them had to gather power to get her happy ending. Robin needed every single experience. Dramas and incredibly joyful moments had to flow through veins to keep her mind clear. On this she had to support the path to the goal. Darkness and love had to build up in her body like waves, the time for panic and fear passed. Now it was about courage, bravery, cunning and intelligence. 

_"In what distant deeps or skies.  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand, dare seize the fire?"_

Green Hood looked around, even though she has stayed there for weeks and knew, she would find no one. Girl untagled braid, bow and loaded quiver put somewhere in sight. She didn't need a glasses, not really, so she quickly got rid of diety clothes and underwear too. A little cool air tickled soft skin with cicatrices, which caused goosebumps appear. Dark blonde dipped her feet in refreshing water, going deeper and deeper. Felt disposition of nature in total corner of physicality and psyche. God, she loves to bathe in rest, wash off remains of the previous day and escaping into various fantasies. With regained prowess and hope for succes of mission, she saw Alice under eyelids. Tower Girl's hands were on every centimeter, lips tasted like a honey and folly; unforgettable kisses first landed on Robin's neck and jaw line. At the same time, in the pond, Hood's fingers wandered to her own humidity. She hasn't done it for a couple of months. For a long time she didn't need to. In Hyperion Heights she and Tower Girl burst into flames almost every night and sometimes during the day. In Misthaven, Arendalle and the rest of the lands she did not have time to think about it. Sex wasn't exactly a priority; damn it. Enjoying the fact everything would go well and her lover will soon come back to her...Robin had to give herself some delight. 

_Robin took control and rolled over onto Alice. Alice was trying to stop herself from curling into archer's touches. All of their kisses, the way of closeness made Robin hungrier and more insane. She had her arms wrapped around lover, leg between her legs. Blonde's hand in her hair for a while, next went to her neck. Without warning the huntress grabbed Alice's hips and brought her forward. Wetnesses met each other thighs with almost vexatious pleasure, both women wanting more, moaning loud. Alice hands ran up to Robyn's rib cage and the valley between breasts, further to navel. Running circles with her thumbs slightly above lower abdomen, Alice was grinning. When their eyes did meet, huntress knew young Rogers was teasing her. They pulled back, looking into each other's faces with a an indelible, seductive smiles. Robin's hand slipped under her lover's linen once again, this time more confident and fearlessly._

Rustle pulled her out of fantasy. Intuition began to play waltz in Robin's head. She shuddered, opened eyes. At first did not notice anything new, but aught told her she should not continue this farce, even if she wanted to, if she incredibly needed this release. Something mysterious casting a shadow on her, although it was not physically possible. There was nobody nearby, in addition, huge treetops could be seen above pure water. Subsequently Hood saw a person on the opposite shore. Heart slowed down, automatically wanting to prepare for sneaking. Narrowed eyes, vividly retreated to dry land, putting on clean clothes. 

_"And what shoulder, & what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand? & what dread _feet_ _?"__

* * *

Curosity was killing her. How did Robin Hood survive the clash with Evil Queen? And why did this hideous villain kill Marion? The fate of these characters was amazingly fucked up. And there was nothing going on without a reason. Even though Tilly had read it many times, the story still gave her the same feelings, especially when it comes to daughter of Hood and Witch from Oz. Holding a book in one hand, the wind turns the pages himself, as if it felt the speed at which girl's mind was race. Leaning on the other elbow, half-lying on golden-brown sand and small pebbles, she was enjoying water brushing edge of flimsy dress. Shoes thrown carelessly a few meters away, bag with belongings as well. After the last storm everything was fresh, aura less adhesive with uplifting mood. Young Rogers knew how to make the most of it, if only she had a chance to show off. Maybe she could have done more, were it not that Cyrus did not like majority of her ideas. She had to come to terms with some things. Now and again situation made her angry and rebel, but the rebellion ended faster than it began. Tilly wasn't convinced of meaning or sense of relationship with Cyrus. All in all, it looked like that from the start, but according to her statte of afairs had more advantages than disadvantages. She wouldn't be able to cope alone anyway. 

Heard the sound of an incoming message, broke free from lethargy, jumping toward sack. A preview of how she will spent the evening. " _I know what you did. We carry on a conversation later. Better not be late"._ She will be inconsiderable again, not significant, startled and hollow. Nodded her head strongly, inclination to shake this vision off. Tilly was terrified of her indifference towards herself. As she got used to the current look of her pathetic life. Unhealthy stability, an eternal sense of danger, which in time became normal. At the same moment she was silent, agreeing with this and tried to stand up. It was not one of fairy-tale stories, where everything ended happily. She knew most women or even men in Hudson feel the same way. 

Maybe it would be otherwise if she knew her parents, her roots and history. She was made up of too many inglorious. Too many question marks stood in the way, so Tilly can't deal with every single one of them. This kind of cases often crosses her mind. She was with Cyrus, because she had been in cold solitude before. Someone chose, decided, so she suffered the consequences. Maybe if she persuaded herself voices were not a disease, but a real gift, her existence would be a little brighter. It would be an illusion, seemingly happy, but full of smiles and satisfaction. 

_"What the hammer? what the chain,_  
_In what furnace was thy brain?_  
_What the anvil? what dread grasp,_  
_Dare its deadly terrors clasp!"_

With the whistle of breeze an arrow hammered with impetus in the stump next to her right shoulder. Tilly petrified, looks around, reflexievely crawling behind the bough. _What the hell? And when was the last time she was sweaty like that?_ "No matter who you are, better show yourself before I find you myself" She whimper. Nothing except the second arrow, flying just above her forehead line. She almost felt the hole blade could have caused. Imagination operated at unimaginably high rotations.

"Nice attitude, but what If I am a nefarious scoundrel in the whole world?" Arrogant words came from woman, who came out from bushes. Stranger froze in the place, jaw nearly fell to the ground. "Alice..." 

"Well, you aim at me with a bow, besides you killed me almost twice. I find it actually very suspicious. Why do you have that old thing?" Pause. "I'm not Alice. My name is Tilly, silly."

Comer just stared, before gathered power to answer. "Do you really called him old?" Girl raised eyebrows playfully, put the object away, placing hand on her chest and pretending to be offended.

"Him?" 

"Yeah, him." Young woman smirked. "I'm Margot with T in the end." 

"Targo?" This new face was getting weirder and weirder.

"The other end." Robin couldn't belive she was repeating tattle from ages ago. Throat was scratching, her lips were dry. Years of bitter search finally paid her back. Fought tears welling up in eyes, she was hiding shaking hands in pockets.

Sunrise came very late that day. They were sitting together for a couple hours, having fun and small-talk. Although Zelena's child was a bit torn and thoughtful, she had to be really careful, but at the same time hefty. Keeping calm despite various circumstances was also of great importance, Margot didn't want to pressure Tilly to talk about anything, even if she could not help herself. The lower companion took up building a castle of wet grit as her new friend watched her silently with smile. Seriously, Tilly had no idea why she felt so fanciful around archer. As if something pulled the blonde to her. Obviously her pretty and cynical comrade has a features that seemed to be joy and originality in city. _Wonderful, suddenly she started thinking too much._

_"When the stars threw down their spears_  
_And water'd heaven with their tears:_  
_Did he smile his work to see?_  
_Did he who made the Lamb make thee?_

"So for how long are you planning to stay here? Because you sound like a person, who can not sit still. Traveling must be full of suprises." Rogers bit sandwitch with orange marmolade, unknowingly yeld her companion another sign that there is a hope. 

Shame for now Robin had to be half honest. "I haven't resolved yet. Hudson seems interesting enough for me to stick around for a couple of weeks." She looked closely at the expression of alice. "And yes, trips turn life upside down. Independence is included."

"I would like to say I understand, but this is not true. I don't know if staying here is a good idea for a traveler. Getting stuck in such a small location will be a trap. Even for me it is."

Question of why Tills stayed in town was tactless, so it hung between them, unspoken, although both were aware that it existed. The mood was not destroyed because of that, on the contrary - tangible freedom soft and cosy. Margot remarked a tome that was sticking out from under her mate's backpack. "What is that?" And by the time Tilly react, Margot had book in her hands, gawk with agape. The blonde lass furiously abashed.

"It's nothing, uprightly. Just sentiment. Do you know this stories?"

"You can say that. What character do you like the best?" Margot bite the inside of her cheek nervously, not expect such a turn of events.

"I sympathize with the Hood family."

_Tyger Tyger burning bright,_  
_In the forests of the night:_  
_What immortal hand or eye,_  
_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"_


	4. Greener than jealousy are it's fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the background of the doom of Robin and Alice? Combination, knitting and good old cooperation. When archer left Wonderland using a conjured portal, rest of the group also left this land - but they went somewhere else. Only in her oryginal home the Wicked Witch could focus on putting their mission into practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter contains violence...

The magic, pure and lively power, crackled and boiled under woman's creamy skin. She moved fingers over the old-fashioned cauldron, trying to eliminate purple smoke from potion. Colorful walls surrounding her, which shimmered regardless of the shadow's fall. The Wicked Witch did not allow herself to be distracted, although heavy steps and grunts behind her. Singing munchkins outside didn't help at all. Green Witch was about to shake her wrist from turning Oz residents and supposedly-friends into flying monkeys. Everyone suddenly wanted to hurry her. Zelena tried not to blame them, but it was really stupid behavior. She let out an petulant exhalation, going back to preparate ingredients. There had to be another way, so that they could move to a world, in which not only Alice was, but also Robin. For hours and days Zelena tried not to build success on the need for a private loss. She asked Nook and Henry for sought a different solutions in the woods of the land, hoping to discover a clue. Even Princess Tiana, staying in a united kingdom, exactly in Hyperion Heights made an effort to get informations from Dr. Facilier. Activities have failed. Only she and Regina knew, although Weaver's sacrifice was not in vain, the witch would probably have to do it too. "Gina, this is a waste of our time." Redhead huffed, dropping a wooden spoon. "We both know I must do it. I may not be ready to be a hero like you, but I will do everything for my daughter and Alice".

"You're sure, darling? This is not something that can be easily repaired..." But the ex-Evil Queen already knew the answer, squeezed her sister's arm. Zelena simply nodded. "Okay, so. How do you want to do this? Should I bring back everyone here?"

"No. They just left. You are more than enough, sis. Your support has always been the best." She sighed. "Besides, it's not like we're saying goodbye. No need to get emotional or make a show." 

"If you say so..." A small cloud of smoke turned into a yellow dream catcher. "Miss Swan doesn't mind." She smirked. "What do you want to see? Rather, what do you not want to see the most?"

"Something you can never tell anyone. Especially my hobbledehoy..."

It only took a few seconds for the image in the object to become tactile. Rejecting any ealier guesses, Evil Queen in her life would not have come up with a worse memory herself. Once again it was confirmed, the ugliest truth would come out sooner or later. Shade of green began around the Zelena's neck, spreading rapid to cheeks, neckline and hands. Plan worked, but at a bitter cost. Regina dipped fingertips in a decoction, reluctant grimace on her face. Communicating with the redhead's gaze, as much certainty as she could find in her, she put hand to fragment of green pelt and harshly ripped it off; exclamation echoed, scaring the brooms standing behind the big gold doors. The green patch was thrown into the cauldron ooze. "Now I know what Graham meant, when he mentioned skinning a boar." 

"Zelena, what did you do?" Rogers leaned against the gilded column, watching attentively. "Someone attacked you? You said it was safe here..." Pointed at woman's wounded neck.

"And I didn't lie." She straightened up, assuming a defensive position. "What happened is that I ultimately enabled us to travel to this stupid Hudson."

Henry joined them, looking questioningly at his mother. "But how?"

"This is not vital. You won't pay any price. What matters is we can save our children now." Ginger witch replied, before her sister winked. She was talking to the sceptic captain.

Nook wasn't naive. He saw at first glance that his companions were hiding something. But they're right, he couldn't argue with them. "I just hope you didn't waste Rumpelstiltskin's sacrifice. We can't afford sequent war with black magic, having other things to do." He ran a hand over the hook. A moment of silence. Nobody knew what to say, but everybody were aware of next step, stucked to the constructed plan. Henry pulled out his cell phone, ending the vibration while answering. "It's mum." He turned on the speakerphone so Emma could deliver news right away. 

"Sorry guys, but you have a harder task than we expected." Swan was clearly worried. "From the maps we found at Gold's pawnshop, we learned the world in which Alice is, is entirely devoid of love. But since we got out from the underground, where every single thing was rotting and there was no love and we changed it completely, you can cope with this." A baby cry sounded in the backround. "That's my clue, Hope is unpatient. Give me a sign if I can be useful."

Hook's fist cut through the silence, pound on the table. "What a miracle will have to fall on us in order to get starfish out of this damn hellish place?!" 

"As soon as we succeded, the worse thing crushes us, that's true." Regina did not try to pretend it did not touch her and there was nothing to be afraid of. "But Charming's taught me heroes never give up. And we will win, one-handed pirate."

"First things first..." The Wicked Witch changed her black dress and pointed hat into a slightly more mundane attire, also put on a necklace that masked her spooky greenery. "We have what will take us to our green beans." She showed her friends a juicy, shiny apple. "We'll do the rest later."

Zelena knew that this trip would be incredibly demanding. Of course her daughter was most important to her. And Wonderland Girl. But she had following purpose, to which way scared her in a different way. The Wicked Witch was the one, who would meet someone, whom she gave her heart long ago and by whom it was broken. Woman could feel wickedness swimming in her veins. If it wasn't so, she wouldn't be a little happy, because her former master died forever. Others were convinced Rumple had come to his real home, alongside his wife. Now Regina shared this secret with her. And even if black-haired was initially devastated and angry, she understood. 

* * *

Tilly tried to shake off stress from shoulders, but to no avail. It was not that bad though, girl had been cognizant Cyrus won't have much time before his second shift as deputy of police commander. She let her thoughts of impassivity take over, albeit it wasn't easy, because her meeting with Margot stuck on her mind. However, only thanks to indifference - as usual - Tilly could survive. Blonde has no right to be wrathful with Megara and Gaston, who were singing everything to her partner. It always happened, almost strangers reported to him what she was doing, when they notice her on the street too. This was a bigger problem at the start of their relationship, but she lettered to accept things she couldn't control. Tills opened the door as slowly as she could. She hadn't been late, came ealier than boy had told her, _so maybe it won't be awful?_ Without registering any movement, she whispered "Hello?", glance inside. "Somebody is here?" Muteness answered her. Little Rogers slipped into the apartament noiselessly, carefully looks around. Vessels that lay on the table on previous afternoon and books from shelves were now in a chaotic position on the floor. Some of poetry volumes were torn, bourbon spilled on satin sheets (she did not like this satin thing anyway), the smell of cigarettes. Curtain rod hopelessly hang half-broken, Tilly's favorite clock cracked. Heart in her chest pounding like horse on racetrack, but she doesn't want to stop, so she looked into the bathroom, in which aesthetic unspoilt, aside from shattered mirror. Fell to her knees, hateful pieces of glass hit the skin unannouced. Rogers couldn't say what hit her, dazed, she put fingertips to the occiput, terriefied at the sight of blood. _So it is one of those days._ She turned awkwardly, but did not notice anyone behind her. _A walking nightmare?_ Barely stood up, moving at a snail's pace. Leaning against the doorframe, quietly rattling in response to contact with the cuts, Tilly saw shoes. Looked up, found a smiling Cyrus. 

"So weird, so fucked up. No wonder your family left you, since you can't even take medicine regularly." He hissed. "Not to mention you can't take care of any basic asquaintances." Ironic laughter filled the room. "Did you think you would get away with it?"

"No, never." She poorly murmured. 

"Uh-huh, just look at you, you manage to remember our lessons!" He continued monologue, having time of his life with this situation. "This is not enough for anyone. Not for me, you hybrid from failures! You are not enough to anybody!" Man pushed his girl, she lost balance. Too boring in his opinion. Tilly did not fight, though as if she were even trying to give him back, he would have revenged himself more painfully. Cyrus face contorts in rage, one of punches smashes girl's nose, a stream of blood exploded. "I don't like being dirty, bitch! Swallow this blood! You're an expert!" Next strikes make her ears rings, world went hazy. Woman lies on the floor, between riven pages and prostrate lamp that just made a bang. Cyrus above, dragging her up by the hair, shaking his toy violently. The bloke spit at his doll's wan grain. Orphan sees the blow coming, but there's no reason to defence herself and he anticipated doing it. Tilly passes out. 

Tilly's vision in trebidation, body without power to move even an inch. _Is it over yet?_ Writs began to tingle, wanting to move them, they were too stiff. She was attached to bed. Well, to what's left of the bed. Eyes were buzzing, she did not need a medical opinion to determine presumably concussion. _Perhaps at the end Cyrus gave her the mission to get out as a punishment? Maybe it was his bye-bye?_ She heard nothing, but her breathing, saw nothing, but her jagged and filthy skirt, swollen ankle below. Blonde blinks a few more times, swallowing a sudden wave of nausea. _Yeah, it's an expert thing._ The room spin in lazy circles. 

_You allow him to do so. From the beginning you were looking for someone, who would be able to tame you and tame your immeasurable layers of energy, sick nature and vanity. Vanity, that made you think everyone deserves freedom. This is freedom. His freedom is yours. Never attracted to vanilla, in search of fires and earthquakes. Poor Tilly, poor Alice, poor...ALICE._ _ALICE, where are you? Don't you know? Don't you know all magic comes with the price? All love comes with the price too? Why for the Zeus sake do you want to lie there until you die? Rotten surrounded by disaster?_ _Too much, too much, too much! Easy peasy, Tilly silly, rabbit running into the storm, straight under the lightning._

Blood sped up in veins, as if it was chasing a soul that wanted to escape from physicality. Tilly had to take a pill, she just had to do it. Not for someone, not even for Cyrus. Despair turned into supernatural savage. She ripped twines, struggling with dreadful pain, crawled into the bedside table, from which she took the capsules without hesistation, throwing them into her throat. _Tower Girl would never permit that._ Internal rebelion was growing in her, but she had to degrade it, no matter how bulg large it is. _Who exactly is Alice? Why are voices pushing Tilly towards slurred self?_ Blinking was already a problem, hard to keep concious. Curled up in a ball with almost all body under the bed, the empty dream hitch on thoughts. Still unfilled doss changed form. 

_There she is. Staring at the second woman like a picture. Sitting on something damp and dirty, behind Margot's back appeared sharp as claws of lion, lattices. Archer gently ran her hand over Tilly's cheek. "You have a fun way of looking at the world, don't you, Tower Girl?" At the same time black, gooey mordant began to flow down the walls and Margot body. Tilly wanted to scream, but scream stopped at her lips, when she saw Margot's eyes going the same shade of black. "An abomination like you can not take oxygen away from people like me. You have no honor, can't use common sense. You cannot afford true, healthy love. You've lost soul a long time ago. Just like your mother." A nasty clamor somewhere in the distance as Margot smiled, choking helpless maid. "Even your old imaginary friend knows how much harm you've done to him, creating it for your own selfish motives, you monster!"_

* * *

Robin came up with no other solution than to go to Rabbit's Burrow. She often appeared there anyway, so decided no one would be suspicious of her was easy. However, she was on guard. Without fluctaution ordered and sat deep inside local. Archer attention drawn to the fellow, whose knuckles were trembeling with bruises. She knew his face from somewhere, but couldn't remember. Chap put on a smile, but his attitude did not match those appearances. He chatted to the bar owner for a moment, when out of the blue turned and looked her straight in the eye. This time his smile was genuine, or rather honestly cynical? Shivers went through her, boy was getting closer. 

"I couldn't really be more happy that we are finally meeting." Stranger sank heavily into a chair, which creak under weight. Robin clenched fingers on the penknife worn in coat pocket. "I've been waiting for you, Robin Hood Junior." This tehee...

"You are awake." Hiss barely escaped her teeth. "Who are you?"

"Direct as always. I suppose you don't know me personally, don't worry. It's not a curse thing. Your father was famous. You just sound and look like him. And Alice...I bet you, like me, are here for her?"

"How do you know her?!" She leaned over the table, taking him by the collar. "Don't say such riddles. Be a man!"

"Oh belive me, I'm the man your pathetic Tower Girl needed." Woman eyes go wide as he knocked her hand off himself, straightening up proudly. "Please, don't act like cavemen. This story is complicated, but you can be sure of one thing: Alice is not Alice anymore. Regardless of whether you can bring back her memories, her already sick psyche was contorted even more, ha."

Huntress stood up fast, throwing herself at him and wanting to brutaly tear his face apart. She saw red. He raised his hand, freezing her in the position. "Love may not be in my city, but there is no shortage of magic. Anyway, I would be a dumb nemesis if, like most, I would reveal everything at the beginning of our little adventure."

"Tell me where Alice is and what did you do to her, you bastard!" The eyes of the people around turn to her, but she didn't care. "What the hell do you want from her, from us?!" 

"I need something more than little fun." He showed the screen of the phone, in which was a photo of Alice in his embrance. They were kissing. And Green Hood's mouth went dry. "You seem more like mommy than you deem." There was a snort, he nodded suggestively towards her forehead, showing the mirror. She looked at green spot, shimmered in its reflection. "And forgive me the tardiness, I am Cyrus." Scout from Wonderland left as if nothing had happened, swaying sideways to the rythm of the music. Heroine tried to chase him, but he turned to the right and evaporated in a cloud of burgundy smoke. Robin stopped in front of shop window, shaken, touched forehead, on which she still saw her mother's piece. _Mom, what did you do?_

Archer was speeding her feet to the pond, hoping to fing Tilly there. Instead of getting there and finding out, she ran into something muscular and tall. _What's now?!_

"Robin!" That was Hook, trapped her in a bear hug. 

"Give me my green bean back!" Zelena yelled, pocked baleful friend. "Robin! Finally!" 

"Mom, you are killing me." She murmured, stayed in the same position. When they broke apart, she saw her cousin Henry and aunt Regina waiting for their turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, it was harder than I expected. But I also have good news: if someone wants to talk to me, give ideas for short one-shots - please write to me: tamara.inshakov@gmail.com.


	5. Temptation and harvest time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes are uniting again. Developing a plan, getting to know the enemy and nature of new world is their priority, but Robin's purpose is something else. Alice in itself. Archer has no methodical action in her head. Can anyone tame her from rushing things? Or maybe now they need work fast and spontaneously?
> 
> In the meantime, Tilly waits, not knowing for what or who. She has one person in her mind, that she can't forget. She can't actually forget many things, paradoxically, not remembering anything important. Voices like a hurricane...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't rest emotionally after the previous chapter, so you probably won't too. Sorry not sorry, the action is moving forward. And I have a pleasure to tell you, this story is the beginning of the whole series! I'm so excited and happy that I can write here! It is an amazing journey to me and I am grateful I can get to know our favourites better.

The Archer didn't care how mother's work resulted in shift of skin color, only worried about Zelena having formidable remorse. The Wicked Witch refuses to display the impact it had on her; after devote herself to Alice and Robin, clearly suffer and thought it was not enough, didn't want to cover their aim by her own discomfort. Robin was grateful, but nothing could hide from careful gaze. Touched mom's shoulder lightly, lifting the corners of mouth. Redhead looked after girl long enough, it was time to repay a favor. All the rage and disagreement vaporized centuries ago. Robin realized, for her the greatest heroine was always Zelena. Ties warm now, even small quarrels amusing, not filling with insults or nuisances. If it wasn't of Zelena in the first place, huntress could never get to this land and independently find Alice. She only met her once, but it told more, than she could have dreamed. Tilly was no longer Tilly or Tower Girl, but scraps of olden times appeared in her.

Loathsome man drilled a hole in her head and woke the inner demon. He has no idea who he's messing with. Robin just wanted to dismember him, when the photo came to mind. The way kipper was speaking about Alice - shameful and degrading. But these are just words. Afraid of what might be behind them, oh, how scared Robin has been. Never felt such a gigantic desire for revenge before. Sure she hates Lady Tremaine, even more Gothel, but the feeling in this case reached to the roots, the brain stem, imagination, bones; to every molecule she was made of. Thank God at least the Dark One from Wish Realm lost in death thanks to Weaver. Why did he imprison Alice? What did he and Cyrus want from her? Questions multiplying. Robin hated "Once Upon a Time" must have been so gloomy at times. Why couldn't Henry, as an Author, do good to heroes and love have had a break from proving that it is real? True faith isn't that people know it without any evidence? Did their path always have to be so twisted, too tragic for her liking? The Author's intervention would change everything, light up the darkest corners and stories. Green Hood's eyes fix on her cousin's posture. Innocent, stubborn, so chaste. Son of a former evil queen and saviour, who converts each in turn to the good side of power. If only she had his abilities, the possibility of magical journey between pages and to create past, present and future...

She felt someone take her hand and pull her aside. Blinked, standing now in front of aunt. Regina clearly anxious and didn't know what to say or what she should do. Archer unwittingly transferred anger to Henry, to his parent. Regina has broken rules many times in life just to achieve her goal. Couldn't she break them now to save Alice and other Hudson residents? This goal was noble. Both Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch were almost as powerful as Dark One together, almost unbeatable. Particularly, when good prevailed in their hearts, they should direct both white and black magic as they saw fit. She was still staring blankly at a relative's eyes. Dark forces hypnotize her, draw her harder and harder. It tempted so much.

"Sweetie, I don't tell you what to say and I obviously don't tell you what to do, but you may want to get rid of this green from your neckline." Black-haired woman sighed, help niece to sit down on a collapsed trunk. "Mar...Robin, listen to me. Listen to my voice, okay?" Pause. "Robin, I happen to know, what is on your mind right now. We have to stop it, you can't give it up, honey. Do you hear me?" Queen of Enchanted Forest stroked the young archer, kneeling in front of her. "These are the side effects of my and my sister's spell, as well as your longing for Alice. It's not you. You don't think so, you are one of the purest souls I know and we all love." With a wave of hand, she pointed to the rest of team, who were closer. Robin followed the gesture timidly. Witch had tears in her eyes, sat next to her treasure, hugging her.

"I have no idea where it came from." Young Hood burst into tears. "In one moment I was about to start a conversation, in the another I began to envy Henry, hating you and my mum! If this in half reflects how Tilly feels, when voices speak to her, I don't know how to handle it!" 

"We are entering here. It's our job to take care of you. We are here for you. Talk to us, do not close yourself, please green bean." Zelena kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Henry speaks. "If it wouldn't hurt someone else, I'd write a follow-up to what you deserve with your girl." Saddened, Regina gave him an empathic smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't let myself panic and jealousy." Whiped away her tears. "It's not your fault, dear cousin. I love you. I love you all."

"That is indeed a complicated story. The timelines alone would make one's head spin, miss. But we fight side by side. Stronger together, remember?"

They're right. Huntress had to be stronger for Alice and rely on her friends and family, couldn't let the darkness sit in her. Tower Girl doesn't want that. Although easier to talk than do. Intuition told her, this is just the start. It was time for them to stop searching for answers in their imaginary past. Like Tilly said one day, Robin could be the logical to her illogical. Now she had to prove it. Prove again and hopefully last that she is worthy. Visit in hell did not burn Robin, Drizella's mother's ban did not separate them, Gothel couldn't kill Alice and plunged the world into the chaos of destruction and murder of people. 

"What we'll do with the fact magic is here? We have to use it very carefully." 

"I must agree with Captain Obvious, not everyone knows about it, not every dweller can use it. Our powers, like Cyrus magic, work as they should. But Alice's magic? Do you think she has it?" Zelena, like her sister, put a little humor into the statement. The group needed it. Rogers rolled his eyes.

"If she has or is aware of it, I would have known. When I met Tilly, nothing happened. Well, besides..." Archer's companions were waiting. "Besides that her favourite book apparently is Robin Hood..."

"Wonderful! This is a great sign, our advantage!" Pirate was excited.

"It can be." She smiled. "I mean, Cyrus doesn't care if Alice would regain memories or not. There is more to it."

**Two hours and a lot of conversations later...**

"So it isn't substantialy an anathema?" 

"No. It looks like Hudson has been constructed like that since the dawn of time." Regina responded, impatiently tapping the heel on the path. "And this isn't good news despite semblances. Our issue made mission harder to accomplish. If there is no hex, noticeably love putrefyies instead of spreads, we have nothing to break. What is worse, a true love's kiss will not play a role here." 

Grunt. "Aye, trouble builds up, unfortunately, lass. From what you told us, Gaston and Megara are here?" Hook was heading for something, and Robin didn't like it, but she confirmed. "They bear the same names and they have an amnesia. None of ordinary mortals associate their myths. That world is different from the ones we knew, despite similarities - big or not. The way we work here must also be different. Didn't you meet anybody who could prove useful?"

"Unfortunately not. Tapster is just cheerful and chubby, but maybe it's worth to try with Meg? I didn't have a pleasure to chat with waitress, but I have the impression it is worth checking it out."

"Okay, I take care of it. Operation: Mole is on." Henry grinned.

"Mole?"

"Doth not ask." His mother was smiling at her boy elation. 

"Okay, so here's the plan. I am going to find Alice, because she may be in danger." Everyone focused on what Robin said. "Cyrus introduced himself as her boyfriend. The relationships are distinct in this area, much darker." She wasn't going to give them details about what the cuss had told her. "I won't talking to you anymore, instead of looking for my princess. I have to go, alone. My camp is a mile south, it's safe for you to stop there and rest, guys."

"Wait!" Henry Mills faced Robin. "Thee know what it is, right?" He pulled something out of his leather bag. In fact, green archer knew. "We will leave thee alone to doth it, if thee want. But thee should use this, before thee go. Thanks to dreamcatcher thee'll see lady of thy life. It reveal where she is right now."

"You started talking weirder than me." Nook scratched his head.

"What can thee say, the Author's words are never predictable."

Robin no longer attended the meeting. She definietly wasn't ready for what she was supposed to see.

* * *

Regina Mills knew Zelena hide aught more from them. She could tell when her native sibling's behavior was abnormal. The Wicked Mom snapped fingers so she formed sparks, falling unknowingly onto the muddy soil. _What is it with almost all their family, that they stubbornly think they have to cope with troubles alone?_ "You'd better finish that farce before it's start and spill out what's going on, because I swear to God..." Woman eyes wide open. "Don't deny, I see more than you may think. You forget who I am." Snort. 

"Don't you just love a good twists?" She raised her eyebrows, harboring seriousness of the situation. "I guess, my little sista, I owe you explanation, yes?"

"That would be nice."

"Remember what I said to you long time ago?"

"We manage to exchange a lot of words. You must specify, my dear."

"Right, right." She was swinging in the clouds. Not at all bright. "I told you: no matter what we are feeling on the inside, we'd have to put on our best face on the outside. But neither of us had that luxury...No matter what we did, our outside showed exactly what was rotting on the inside." Sighed. "I had been thinking about that all day."

"So you are aware that secrets always come out..."

"Fortunately this little secret can be beneficial for us. Only the fear of saying it out loud paralyzed me. And this whole thing with jealousy. My lovely Robin told us this wifey of Hercules can offer us help. But I know someone else and more...suitable." She zoned out for a while, returned when her interlocutor coughed. "Belle is in Hudson."

"What?!"

"Belle is here." She repeated. "I'm sorry I let you think Rumple found her again, but it's periphrastic. I do not know exactly why and how. Furthermore, I have reason to believe the cute bookworm remembers everything. She has to be held somewhere."

"Cute?" Smirked.

"Oh come on, of everything you paid the most attention to?" Sighed in confusion. "By the way, we can deal with it now. I don't know how Robin did not get to this place earlier, but in huge library we can find tips."

"Sure thing, Beauty is waiting for rescue."

Sorceresses poof where they wanted, amazed at the tower reminiscent of that from Storybrooke. Windows covered with colorful newspapers and stickers in various shapes, pillars supporting the roof extending over pavilion. Neighboring shops weren't impressive, very average to the eye of people, who saw many eras and types of architectures. No time to waste, women came inside, suprised the door succumbed to pressure. At the level of their feet were books, in front of their eyes also, identically above heads. Separate, they looked around. Nobody quarded the librarian's stand, but it was accompanied by a beeping of unloading electronic equipment. "Oh green hedgehogs." Zelena rolled her eyes, briefly silencing the laptop. Things on the desk someone left in disarray; pink sweater, clutch bag, takeaway sandwich box, scarf with patterns. This view made her miss normal life. She had it for a few seconds, but that hadn't been enough. Once people tastes something, they want to go back to it. No! The Wicked Witch couldn't get crazy. Her fingertips were already turning green, something must have damaged her look veil pendant. Shook her head, preventing her thoughts from settle in her. In general she did not regret many choices, if it comes to being good; didn't regret having Robin and now a loving sister, a large family, friends.

"This is another stop of temptation." A familiar voice behind her. "I was looking for directions on the north wing, but instead I fell into a whirlwind of strange thoughts. The same thing happened to you, right?"

"Well, kind of..." Wrinkled her nose while answering. "I was thinking it is a wicked thing. Does it mean we are in trouble?"

"Depends..." The third person interrupted the conversation. Sisters rotated, frowning at who they found. 

"It's too easy to be true." Evil Queen gasped. 

"Happy endings isn't always what we think they'll be." Belle beamed at her friends. "You two found me. I belived someone is going to do that."

"First of all, why the poisoned apple are you quoting Snow White? Second, optimistic as always." Zelena chuckled, while hugging. 

"How do we know that you are not an illusion?" 

"Let me show you, Regina. Zelena." Beauty bowed, leading them deep into the bookcase.

Indeed, hitting upon Belle was a piece of cake. She did not want to write off this success of their list, but at the same time mixed feelings were strenght and she had to lean a little bit on intuition. However, seeing Belle like that make her in awe. Girl was even more feager than in the book. She got used to not being fascinated by the flutter of long eyelashes, in dimples clearer with a smile. Zelena experienced an ambivalent surprise afresh. Dormant matters crept into her head, she didn't know if it was good or bad. The grinding cut off her contemplation. Beauty had a chipped cup pensile on her little finger. The tree women knew - cup is perfect proof, since full of strong and sentimental love. Sister's heard that she seen Rumple. Not in the afterlife, but in a bittersweet dream. Tears rolled down her cheeks as mentioned they had changed places. She was freed from her embrance of death, while waited for husband, and at the time Weaver sacrificed himself and sealed his heroism, thinking he would join her. 

"I learned a long time ago when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up. This is why I didn't lose hope. I allowed myself to look for her, even though my true love is gone. It was tragic, but happy ending. Now a next chance awaits me, Robin, Alice and you too." Gaze wandered shyly into the Wicked Witch's watered eyes. "Although not everything depends on us, I have some stuff that can help you."

* * *

_Dear Mr. Rabbit,_

_It seemed to me everything would go differently. Apparently I had a good reason to appear in Hudson, but I lost it somewhere in my own mind. I don't even know where I can look for it and why I want to do that. Another voice wakes up in me and it belongs to me. Oh bugger, instead of wanderlust I got a borderland. Cyrus looked like a tornado, collecting pieces of glass along the way. I shouldn't get used to it, I should destroy it. To part with disguisting habit of accepting pain, overcome it. Where did the desire to fight for myself come from? I have no idea. I've been trash too long._ _Dear rabbit, this is happening for the thousandth time. A wave of anger and envy rises within me, that will crash into reality anyway, falling into huge nothing. I wish I could talk to someone. Maybe I can find Margot? My boy, she understand many things. Margot looks at the world from an interesting perspective, as if she saw more than she says. Wouldn't that be bizarre, turn her away from me? I'd like to make friends with this West girl, mate, without scaring her off. But what if she is similar to my partner? The eyes and words tell the most beautiful fairy tales, otherwise music plays in the deep abyss of personality. Is the only closeness in the world the one my man gives me?_

_Hello, Merry Rabbit. This is me, Tilly again. I was thinking about what you were saying. I need more time to get ready. Hudson isn't my home anymore. I doubt it was at all. Without an endurance I can't even stand up properly. Hours have passed and I am still lying on the same side. I cried all tears from my eyes, pick up songs from my MP3. Sadness, spite and disappointment. A bit of cheerfulness remained, because you are my real loved one. We're just as odd. The patches on the cuts are bad, bad, very bad. If only I had a Margot number. But at the same time wasn't the dream that appeared last night served as warning? Very difficult for me is to communicate with myself. Mountains of questions and doubts. Do I have a right to live the way I want? And what do I want now? Maybe I renounce my current status? How to do something so impossible? I certainly won't win the race against time, it's unstoppable. Just like my man._ _Oh in the falcon's beak, I can hardly move. The wrists is starting to torment, I don't know how much more I can write. My letter is still one of hundreds of wanton. Goodbye for now, my fluffy best friend. Thank you for your service._

Tilly threw off the pen, and notebook with the soaked cover tucked under the floor board, squeaked as she rolled over. The ribbs clearly wanted to come out and run away, like her; looked in disqust at the mirror on the bedside table, a shadow of herself. Outside, a white day. The aroma of somebody else's presence circled Tilly, she bewildered. She felt dizzy, holding on to the wall. She saw a running figure, leaping over boughs and skimming between huge trees. She opened her eyes, saw nothing more than apartment, really hated these tricks. _You have no honor._ Sigh. _You can't even stay sane._ Blonde's eyes were red and swollen. _Freak of nature, why you are alive?_ She heard Margot whispering in her ear. _You've lost soul a long time ago, Alice._ A knock on the door, which opened. Little Rogers sneered at herself internally, kept clutching at her cheast, as if there was aught inside, she needed to pull out.

"Tilly?" Someone stammered. "Are you here?" She recognized the sound by the first syllable. _Hide, jump out of the balcony and count on a miracle? What to do, what to do, what's going on?_ "Tilly, it's me, Margot." 

"Targo?" Her funks faded. 

There she was like a lightning strike. Gasped, rock back on her boots at what she saw. The sufferer's face twisted in pain, when took another step toward the unannounced, but so much wanted guest. West made her way to the girl, trying to blured worried grimace and completely broken heart. 

"Robin, why can't I remember you, but I remember exactly what he did to me?"

Everything goes black. 
    
    
      
    
    


	6. This is agony, but it's still a thrill for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time someone wise said: only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love. Robin finds out on her own skin that George Eliot is right. And not only archer experiences it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentioned violence and possibly sexual abuse.
> 
> I am sorry that it takes me so long! I was hard working on this chapter and I hope it will be good for you. Well, good isn't exactly a good word to describe it, but still. Enjoy...

_"Wait!" Henry Mills faced Robin. "You know what it is, right?" He pulled something out of his leather bag. Indeed, she he has dealt with this before. Well, she actually just saw Emma, her mother or aunt Regina using it. "We will leave thee alone to doth it, if thee want. But you should use this, before you go. Thanks to dream catcher thee'll see lady of thy life. It reveal where she stays."_

_"You started talking weirder than me, lad." Nook scratched his head._

_"What can thee say, the Author's words are never predictable."_

_Robin no longer attended the meeting. She definitely wasn't ready for what she was supposed to see..._

* * *

_"Use me, take me home and use me,_   
_Press your hands into my body._   
_You'll be my sorrow,_   
_We both know it shows._   
_Push me, make me feel I'm weightless,_   
_Running, we will not escape this, shake this._   
_You'll be addicted, I'll be inflicted..."_

You would think people can be used to agony by now, but it always catches off guard. Anyone who says grief fades over time is a **fucking** liar; it doesn't dissapear completely, ever. Dolor gets better at hiding. You have no idea, when it's going to spring out of the shadows, sucker punch you in the gut. Grief is a real asshole. You can be busy down in the town streets, shopping, mapping the landscape on a sketch or searching for wealth and glory. Some want to be become famous, while others wish to be worthy. It's a rotten world actually. The trick is to bring satisfaction out of this rot, that will not be regrettable. Sooner or later you'll have to learn how to live with mourning. Robin knew it is true, experienced it, when Hades make an annihilation her dad's sould, but she has been also aware there is kind of bereavement, which can be undone partly at least. Heroine's universe had collapsed before, shattered into a million pieces, which she often had to collect later. The curses took a lot from archer, magic did something similar too, life has been turned into an ashes more than once during past years. What is worse - Robin had been separated from Alice **too many times.** Numerously entries happened in-between, like Zelena's child unconsciously helped maintain a hex in Hyperion Heights; if Margot hadn't given medicament to Tilly, the blonde would have returned to her real self erenow. So yes, the huntress still keep within regret, carrying a terribly heavy cross with guilt on barques. As much she acquire almost almost perfect moments as Margot West, while traveling under amnesia, the girl was in misery through of wanderlust in Enchanted Forest, felt a chronic emptiness, going on trips around the restricted zones. The Wicked Witch for ages didn't allow her daughter to do anything but a few days cruises to the neighboring areas. In season when Robin finally teared oneself away, was still in the cage. Nowadays Robyn has reached a different level of horror and hankering. That was it. Her minute to prove, she is a true love to Alice, to indicate nothing will stop her from spending a lifetime and afterlife with mad woman. Although Green Hood was fed up, her life was constantly testing her, she did not give up and won't going to do that, **won't condemn Alice to eternal hell.** Young Mills will fight to the last drop of blood.

Starfish - or a bunny as she used to call her - is a sweetness, wonderful and oryginal best friend, the only bride of her kind, the most amazing of miraculous trule love. Actually, Nobin couldn't figure out exactly how to tell someone how much that bonkers Alice from Wonderland and other places meant to her. Quite a few epithets exist, none can fully describe the blonde. By the way, Hood always preferred to do and to show than talk about teories. Deeds is a strenght. So the twenty-something sits with legs tucked up, nervous at the setting sun; it cast shadows where it should not. Turned the dream catcher, lightly tugging at the strings. Alice would love this place in the way new Tilly can't. Part of Robyn was gone missing. Pirate's daughter is literally everything - sun, moon, earth, art around which Mills revolve. Charming cuteness settled in Robin's heart immediately after their first meeting in the Misthaven woods, although a little older woman realized it later, in the Tower Girl's cabin, where gave her a colorful bracelet; a symbol of that they will always knew each other. **Always know each other.** Not sure who bear more: half-sleeping and lonely Tills or Robin knowing about everything and reliving that hell anew. Eight minutes, that was all, for the world to bend and transform afresh, for the tears in archer's eyes to spill over, for her dry tongue to trip over itself, when she invoked her soul back to body. 480 seconds for Robin's insides to capsize. How many times her heart must still be broken by a destiny, whose path genuinely leads through endless complexity? Of course she saw life it has blighted - of the wail it has caused - of the agony it has produced, she saw people who have been **driven to insanity** by this most ghastly of dogmas. It wasn't a pleasure, especially when she knows how much Alice lost. Being sad is all what Robin did right now.

Emma told her long ago how she used the dream catcher when she was a Dark One. Besides, she also witnessed many times when her mother and aunt profit from the article. Mission seem not more difficult than mere fact, what she could see on the other side. Huntress focused on the object, tilting it subtly towards her face, rubbing it with thumbs, thinking of Tower Girl. Opened eyes, the image was blurred and she definitely hadn't been in forest anymore. Smell of burned food, cigarettes and alcohol around her figure, she barely stopped gag reflex. Blinked to bring back her vision, something has been off. Aura unfriendly and prickly, attacking the senses. Dark walls, equally dark ceiling, ordinary door behind; however, she couldn't use them, she had to go further through narrow corridor. On the left Robin notices a window and minimals rays of the sun. They were even more obscured by a prostrate curtain rod, hanging, almost touching the sticky floor. In the medium-sized room a pile of torn books and magazines, among them wax, which had to be dripped from a candle, which had long been extinguished. On the right "Targo" detected bedroom, silently got there and then gasped, because of the bed on which the quilt floated in bourbon and something...red? **Blood?** Colors drained from her face. It got wet under feet. As Green Hood's gaze slid lower, saw the blood again. Footprints led somewhere else, so she followed them. Some personage sniffed. She was paralyzed. The archer tried to hold herself in the moment a small shape appeared, curled up on the old, brown couch, but in vain. The blond hair chaotically unfolded, the ends stuck together as if with claret, maybe sweat. "Alice?" Nothing. "Tilly, love?" Lull. Tilly was making some gestures with her right hand; when Margot approached and looked over her shoulder, she saw the diary. " **Oh, Alice**..." She repeated, knowing it does not mean anything. Tilly couldn't hear her, because she wasn't there, no really. The skin on little Rogers arms and legs had fresh cuts; big painful suffusion on one thigh. Robin's heart fell to pieces and she could not ever see the rest of bruises. _What she is writing?_

_"...This is agony, but it's still a thrill for me,  
This could end in tragedy, pour yourself all over, oh.  
No time to waste, lets fall from grace..."_

_*Beloved Mr. Rabbit,_

_We don't know what hit us, because we are dead. Or if we will know it later, we will die in protracted agony. No point in worrying beforehead, but cocroaches like me are weak and have too much in mind to stop spinning around. I don't feel like I am dancing and I don't deserve Margot to appear in my dreams. I don't know her and she doesn't know me very well. Maybe she is worse than Cyrus? What I am supposed to do? I dream about disappearing, but I won't do it for now. I'm confused and I am not the best in understanding; I just had to see the whole picture, the whole story, but he won't let me. We all have a stories, sure. I have mine, you have yours, my friend. It is a thing of beauty. But it does not always roll forward to end happily. I am just an outcast, an orphan, street rat and insane Tilly. I don't have a right to choose between hate and pleasure, because I live in a spiral, woven from prisons and walls. As soon as I get out of one prison, there are uglier and inferior outside. Half the world cries, half the world laughs, half the world tries to be the other half. Which half would I like to be? Some sparks are still burning in me, as if to kindle the will to brawl. And I see this possibility sometimes, yes. But at the same time I'm just a social bastard. Nothing less, nothing more. Even you don't speak to me anymore. Numbness makes me can't lift a forefinger._

_Dear Rabbit, I remember walking through the cementery once to get to the park with the swings and the carousel. I was fixed on the goal, not the path itself, which is more fun. Now I know that, but to the punch line. I headed to this place barefoot, jumping over the puddles the fresh rain left. The weather turned gray, but a song was playing inside my chest. Worries wend away and legs led me without disappointment. I felt a bit like a bird, you know. Sorry! You don't like this wingled animals much, but I couldn't find a better comparison. Puzzle did not fall apart as often as it does in this moment of my strange life. At least until I reached the clearing with playground. There were no children with whom I always had a chat. I could not count on their refreshments and sojourn or tea from a sultry thermos with white and pink dots on it. Somebody was sitting next to the carousel, which seemed weird. Who doesn't use hilarious thing, just being right next to it with knees in the mud? I did not resist the temptation and came over. It soon turned out that it was Megara, holding a watch in her hands. We have been good friends ever since. Despite this it wasn't just a good day, it shifted into a bad day like today, ~~bunny~~ Mr. Rabbit. These bizarre symptoms of hysteria decided to strenghten themselves and the frequency with which they attack me. They are friends with me but I am not with them. Neverthless, I have to bear them. And I'm more and more exhausted._

_Apparently my parents died in a car accident - miss from social services told me that when I was big enough. How can you be big enough for such news? It's good that I ran away and didn't let myself be wrapped up. I miss my daddy everyday. I should also pine my mother, but all I could feel about her death was curiosity. I felt guilty, but I can't stop or quench this thoughts. My cave is bigger than everything else. Memories and discomfort lives in front of me, behind me, next to me, inside me. My schedule is dictated by it, my habits by it, my music by it, my words by it, me by it. Not all wounds can be healed over time obviously. One cool Thomas once wrote that to live in hearts we leave behind is not to die. What do you think, my friend?*_

_"...Save me, save me with your kisses.  
Give me the angels and their whispered wishes.  
I wont fall down, my soul is bound..."_

The branch burst. Dream catcher collide with a wet basis. The call of the crow. Robin opened eyes abruptly in confusion, recall how Tilly turns and looks suspiciously anxious at the place where she just stood milliseconds ago. Then she run for her life. Each vein pulsed, archer held a bow, preparing for a possible war, passed a darkening horizon, a string of buildings, folks, who turned away indigantly as she nudged them with her arms. She couldn't care less, possessed by erupting animosity, powerful despair, a great need to hold Tower Girl and never let her out again. It is said that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you are in danger of dying. Robin suddenly saw every single flicker, because her life in fact was in menace. Alice is her life, depth, existence, sense. The lungs on fire, determination reached the Alaskan zenith, as she made animalistic sounds instead of human breaths. Bowman forgot about capacity to think, guided only by instinct. The pure instinct of someone who grew up in bondocks and her legacy comes from it. Running so fast, Robin was almost weightless. New, hot emotions crawled out, unable to bear the attempt of silence them. Dirty, thirsty of revenge, furious, longing, desperate. Bitterness washes over the huntress with tons of pictures rolled in this land. Oblivious remembrance from relationship wraps open in the fragrance of busy roads, honking cars, annoying traffics, long signals. She pinched herself when she fetch up the tenement house, whose address she recognize and tweaked one more time to be sure that was real. After that retained with difficulty gasp of pain. _Action speak louder than words. You never fail until you stop trying._ The archer knocked on the door three times before pushing it, which did not bother her. The open door, however, did not herald good news. "Tilly, it's me, Margot." She tries, accustoming eyes to the darkness, holding a stretched bow. "Tilly, I know you have a bad day. But maybe I can turn it into a good one." She hoped her voice wasn't trembling. Green Hood quite belive in what she said, but she needed Tower Girl to trust her. Notably at the time. Slowly passed the mess and chaos, prepared for everything. _On the surface._

Moment later it came to light Robin was not ready for everything. Tracker had to be diligent with the issue, because in this regard, time is not friendly. A soft hum sounded in her ears. "This is me, Margot. Tilly, I want to help you." She was standing there to be ready, waiting for Alice to make her move. Alice should be in control, not the other way around. The whole thing becomes like evil enchantment from their past. 

"Targo?" Tilly's funks faded, when she saw a familiar face, leaning out from behind the wall. 

There she was like a lightning strike. Gasped, rock back on her boots at what she saw, Robin watched in agape. The sufferer's face twisted in paun, when she took another step toward the unannounced, but so much wanted guest. Margot West made her way to love of her life, trying to remove worried grimace. Hood held Alice, when she staggered. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, I've got you, Tilly. I've got you, I promise." She swallowed her own tears, chocking them in the bud. Sat on the floor, against the wall, pulled the blonde closer. Innocent girl buried her head in Robin's crook, still swaying and humming. A little older woman did not want to ask questions now and also suppressed anger at the person who led Tower Girl to this state. _Take her to the hospital or to Hook?_ West had never seen Alice or Tilly breakdown this bad at all. Girl was curled into a tight ball on top of Robyn, whispering and sobbing, shaking and looking like...this...Tilly let out a suprised breath when her companion gently laid a hand on tangled hair, stroking it. Starfish slightly increased the space between them, looking at Robin and smiling a little. 

"Nobin." 

"Tower Girl?" She didn't hide her emotions, grabbing Alice tightly. "How come you mark down?" Alice whined. "Sorry, baby, sorry." 

"Not a problem. It's not forever, Nobin." She cried. "It is temporary, honey. To be fair I have no idea how it is practicable. But I once told you, I like to belive in six impossible things before breakfast. Maybe it's somehow one of them." 

"Alice, I love you. I love you. I love you so much, my housefly." 

"Robin, I love you too. Damn, more than the most and harder than the hardest. But my magic isn't working anymore, just like my mind." She apologised.

"Hey, hey, don't speak like that! Alice, Alice. Your mind is beautiful like always, belive me, I mean it, okay?" Pleaded, feared for her safety. 

"I'm sorry, Me cannot belive in anything fully. Nobin, it's not that simple. I want to belive you, I love you and my love for you is beyond any words or magic, but..."

"But what?" Archer frowned, pushing fatigue to the background. 

Tilly flinched. 

"He." Girl started nodding violently. Her fiancee took her face in soft, wonderful hands. It could give Alice a little bit of comfort, but not necessarily Tilly. 

"You can tell me anything, baby. You know that, right?" Question was certain, but both woman knew Alice's experience was beyond description. Out of the corner of eye, Robin perceive something lying against the opposite wall. This thing looked like...a bloody belt? 

"Promise me, Nobin." Words pulled the archer of her amok. 

"Whatever you need."

Huntress awaits. 

"Promise me to never use any magic to see my memories of this world. You can never do that." Before Tilly heard the answer, exhaustation took over and she tottered back into her true love arms. "Nobin, Nobin. Why I can't remember you, but I remember what he did to me every night?"

Everything goes black.

* * *

_"...This is agony, but it's still a thrill for me,  
This could end in tragedy, pour yourself all over, oh.  
This is agony, but it's still a thrill for me,  
This could end in tragedy, pour yourself all over, oh.  
No time to waste, let's fall from grace..."_

_"Nobin, my Nobin. Why can't I remember you, but I remember what he did to me every night?"_

How can a person deal with hearing such a thing? Suspicions are one thing. Complete awerness that her beloved was hurt like that; crushed in this way. Not someone was doing it to her, but Cyrus. A boy whom Alice trusted completely and gave herself to him. He took everything from Tower Girl. It was part of the cruel plan. He tore her apart. With something like that previous beliefs have burnt down and heart ached mercilessly. Margot held Tilly, watching her facial features, body, the way she breathed. The archer had no idea how to move so as not to cause Alice another dose of pain. Robin knew. This behemoth took from Alice one of the very few things she felt good with. Blonde never resisted her sexuality, her desires, thanks to which she could strenghten a special bond. She and Robin allowed her to get close to each other, love in a lot of different ways, be together. Although Alice's innocence was still visible, it was simultaneously beheaded. Something changed. Everything changed and Robin knew it. She just didn't know what it would lead to. The huntress was shaking under the weight of a warm, familiar, favourite posture; crumbled up on the floor. She didn't know what to do, but she desperately needed to get this knowledge. She had to get a grip on herself, she wasn't the most important right now. Despite the attempts to push it away, graphics and Tilly's scenarios of brutality came to her one by one. If Robin was completely broken and soiled, she couldn't imagine what Alice must have felt. Although it was impossible to stop thinking about it, Green Hood had to decide something. She couldn't let Alice lie next to her in this condition. They couldn't stay there, in place where so much horror was done to Tilly. It wasn't safe. Zelena's daughter closed her eyes, exhaling deeply as if their lives depended on that one sigh. It was never a pleasant experience to see Alice like that, but now when she know, what happened to her true love? When could she only fancy how much Tower Girl's mind and the physical side of existence were behind? It had frightened Robin. Badly. A mixture of shock and dismay hit her stomach again and again, but Robin was grounded by Tilly's desperately needy hands that tightened on her brown tunic. Huntress expected Ali not to remember the conversation earlier when she woke up. Robin keeps stealing glances at Alice. The archer absorbed in the desire to protect true love at all costs, minimal movement torn her out of lethargy. "A coma would be nice..." She heard and her heart stopped. When young woman saw the world again, she rolled the other way, increasing the distance between them. 

Alice blinked. Should she ask for permission to back away? This was wrong. She couldn't just be there with Margot, why she was there anyway? Cyrus could return at any time. Tower Girl quietly whispered, managed to look straight into Margot's eyes. Why she was looking at her like that? As if she cared about her. 

"It gonna be okay, Tilly." Margot assured her. But that wasn't that easy. The archer didn't want to push. "Can you walk on your own?" 

_What? Where Margot wanted to take her?_

"I don't intend to lose this chance. I can't just leave you here, Tilly. Absolutely not. We have to go."

Alice eyes widened. 

"Look, sweetie, I don't need to know all of your backstory in this exact moment, but I am smart enough. And I have my way to guarantee you safety." Little Rogers almost understood that. Robin tried to comfort her fiancee, but it was going down a dead end. "Please, Tilly, Please." People, who are so lost in despondency weigh much more and it's harder to wrest them out from these claws. Alice always was one of them, one of people, who carry more than one would expect from her contagious smile or bear hugs. Now one move was enough to do something wrong, so Robin had to be patient, while being aware they actually had less and less time to run away from atrocious loft. "Here, I will help you." She gave a hand to martyr, suprisingly the gesture was accepted by not-and-yes-Tower-Girl. It was a good sign for young bowman. Meanwhile Tills tried to silence Margot's recurring words from her last nightmare. It did not go well, but she focused on taking step by step towards the door.

"Easy, easy, love." Robin hummed. "I mean, easy there, you are in serious pain. Do you want to slow down a little?" Alice shook her head defensively. "Okay, okay. Soon we will be in better place, dear. Everything is gonna be fine. You aren't trust me yet, but you will. I feel it." She smiled at her lover, who listened carefully. 

_ "...Everyone says your bad for my head but I'm in denial.  
One look at your face, I'm back in that place, I'm feeling that fire...  
  
...This is agony,  
This is agony,  
This is agony, but it's still a thrill for me,  
This could end in tragedy, pour yourself all over, oh.  
Agony, but it's still a thrill for me,  
This could end in tragedy, pour yourself all over, oh.  
No time to waste, let's fall from grace..." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text from a song: Paloma Faith - Agony.


	7. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are meeting, some tips are coming and help from an unexpected side. Alice is still experiencing torture, Robin is not at all better. Should secrets remain secrets for a long time?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of abuse, rape, pain. An accurate description of rape and psychological and physical effects actually. BE AWARE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going on in my life right now, so I didn't want to write this chapter quickly and I had to devote some time to it. The topics I cover in fanfiction are not easy, so it require a lot of work. Enjoy.

Figure appeared beside youglings only a second after they emerged from the tanement house, which was casting a shadow on passers-by. Witch's eyes shot wide when she saw a poor girl. She put her hand lightly on little Roger's shoulder to try to slip it under her side in a moment. Even if the blonde's eyes wandered literally everywhere - sideways, up, down - she focused, jumping as if scalded and colliding in fear, with her back against a brick wall. Redhead was confused, but did not show it. A quick glance at her daughter helped her understand: their position looks worse than might have been expected. Zelena stepped back, taking on a sympathetic expression, allowing Robin to lead. Green Hood subtly grabbed the feral Tower Girl's by the hand, placing the other on her cheek. "Tilly, this is my mom. She wants to help us reach out friends, okay?" Silent. Trully, she didn't look forward to another reaction. "Her name is Zelena. She didn't come here to hurt you, birdy. She is on our side, I promise. We just want to help you. You'll be free later." At these words, Tilly raised her head insensibly, looking at the new mates with falcon caution, nodded imperceptibly, letting Margot take her arm again. This time woman with red hair could do it too. Three of them walked in a compact, modest row. A mother and daughter were able to cover Tilly with their own bodies. "I mean it, Al...Tilly. You will be free and you'll be able to do what you want." Margot continued. "I realize we don't know each other for too long, but I know you can feel you can count on me. This is true. I am here for you. She too - girl with the glasses on her nose nodded towards her parent.

"Tilly, right?" Two could play this game, they had to. "Better be prepared for the fact that where we are going there are a several folks. Of course we'll provide you some space to rest, but only after we dress your wounds, how does it sound?" Alice said nothing, so her acceptance of the course of events couldn't be taken for granted. Their friends had to take care of her, but give her control at the same time. "We need words, monkey. You are exhausted and you don't feel like talking, but we don't want to do anything against your will. We will only do this if you let us, for real. Just be patient with us and give me a nod or something we can work on." The adult chuckled. 

"Why...not." Tills whimpered. She would like to have the strenght to run. Anywhere. The slow pace with which they moved caused her more trouble. Did they tell the truth? Why did they want to help her if they had such intentions in reality? Rogers didn't understand. Additionaly she concentrated on women reaction to her words. Womenfolk seemed pleased. But how? Why? Cyrus never liked when she was speaking without permission. Was she to expect punishment? Or not? Robin noticed something had happened. Alice was about to collapse underground. 

"Honey, what it is?" She worried. Suddenly her mind was highlighted. "You can speak without any hestitation, this is your right, Tilly. This is normal if you have doubts and want to talk about it - " 

"...To get out somewhere, to get out! Only not to stay motionless with raised arms. I make no other demand. But freedom is scary. It is a place at all? It is a moral thing or something? Freedom seems not comfortable, but I miss it." 

Their jaws fell to the floor. One had to be glad she was speaking at all, but these weren't words that belonged to Alice. To Tower Girl. No. Not even to Tilly. Zelena shivered, Robin in agape, opened her mouth to say something, found no answer. "You are completely safe. You are safe. Safe. Safe. Safe." She tried to make Tilly's buzzing mind revolve around this statement. The lake was getting closer. Camp as well. 

Witch from Oz thought of Bella trapped in the library. Although brunette definietly did not look as cruelly tormented as her child's fiancee, maybe it's just an appearance? Maybe Beauty was hiding more pain that externals showed? A fearful thought burned under the skin. More: has Nook returned yet? Better not have him in camp right now. He would be devastated and completely shaken, unable to hug his own starfish in such a state. What a fate, what a fate!? Discreet look in the Robin's eyes was enough to confirm they couldn't overhelm Alice at all costs. Regina may know what to do. For now, the two of them were completely blind. What exactly happened to her second daughter? The blonde seemed more fragire than ever. More devastated. And young archer tried to take as much from Tower Girl as she could. Unfortunately, unable to, she lost herself in confusion and remorse. In something more - Zelena thought and immediately knew, she has to find out, couldn't let it be. 

* * *

Since they got Alice back, they could find a way back to Enchanted Forest or even Hyperion Heights, but that would be too easy and irresponsible in some way. No person of the group intended to leave Cyrus with innocent people, who were still suffering without memories or chance to make a life more happy and real. The heroes also won't give up the fight, occasion to learn about evil Rumpelstiltskin's plan. It is cruel to be imprisoned so close to happines. The situation didn't make the team feel alive. Belle told to Regina and Zelena in library that non are more hopelessly enslaved than those, who falsely belive they are free. And former Evil Queen has to agree with stupid poetic speech. Dark-haired woman was standing not away near bonfire at which Robin tried to cook a warm soup. 

"I see through her." Zelena sighed, approaching her sister. "She anticipate to never have a peaceful existence so very." 

"My niece went through a lot, but she did not lose hope. It won't happen. But indeed, we can not forget about her while taking care of Alice. By the way, did she say something? Anything?" 

"This monster changed her from a chattering, cheerful and wild girl to the opposite. She is so introverted, afraid to speak without permission at all, Regina. For the mercy of Zeus, sis!" It was hard to bear it. The Wicked Witch was completely crushed, Alice was almost like her own kid. That's the love of Robin's life, damn it. "I have no idea what we'll do with Hook, when he comes back or how to use what Beauty told us." She lowered voice. "It's not like we can use this bit of magic against Cyrus without guarantee it won't destroy the rest of this realm - "

"Stop, stop, you're winding up. It won't help anyone, especially Alice and Robin." Despite the rebuke, Regina knew well how Zelena felt. She was very turbulent about her niece and the cute little blonde too. With Henry she had too many bad and dramatic adventures, despite her sorrow and willingness. "Why don't you go talk to your daughter? I will look into the tent where Alice is sleeping and make sure she is protected?" As she said, they both did. 

"Monkey...? How are you feeling?" 

Robin wrinkled her nose, sighing as she felt smoke rising again. 

"Monkey." 

Nothing. 

"Robin, tell me what you need. My little frog." 

"I don't know what I am about to do." The huntress looked down, as if ashamed of herself. "I can't even think well, all the time...just about what Alice told me. What did Cyrus say when I first met him." 

"What is that?" 

Nothing. 

"Green bean." 

"Mom, you saw what she looks like! And this is only its outer part. The measure may be more mangled than we think." She winced. "When I got there, I entered this apartment. Everything was damaged. She...Alice remembered me for a moment. She asked me something and I couldn't even get a word to comfort her. To promise her that I would make her remember. That she will come back to herself. That I love her. Whatever!" Buried her face in her hand, she fawned for her mother. "I really want to be with her, mommy." The way she said "mommy" made Zelena's heart tighten in her chest. "I won't leave Tower Girl for a moment, but now...I can't look at her so as not to scare her. If she sees me so shaky and full of rage..."

"She can associate you with him..." Whisper that no ant would ever hear. "What she did ask you for?" 

"My Alice would not want anyone to know, but she would do it only, because she wouldn't want to bother others. Although what happened to her is the worst fate than can be." Pause. Suddenly she recollect something. "Have you changed her bandages? I didn't touch her, even though that was our intention. Did anyone touch her?" Margot was trully terrified. 

"Regina went to check on her. She changed her bandages on her arms ealier, these mutilations looked fresh. Wait, what do you mean? What's going on, green bean?" 

* * *

Good Queen relaxed, putting a light, warm smile on her face. In order not to startle the blonde, woman lightly touched the tent material several times. Hearing a soft, shy snivel, she aknowledged it as permission to enter. A bit pulled, but she didn't want to stick around with that anymore. Regina used the slider to slip inside. Tilly seemed smaller than an hour before. She tried not to look to hard, although she didn't have to try too hard. Tilly's eyes did not focus on her posture at all. "Darling?" She quietly summoned her. "Are you feeling alright?" What a clownfish, of course not! "Are you hungry? Can I get you water?" Nix. So she sat down slowly on the opposite side of the fine tent, not giving up. 

"I have the impression that I know you from somewhere. What's your name, Mrs.?" 

Whoa. This is new! Queen smiled, because well, that was a good sign. "My name is Regina, darling. I am Margot's aunt, Zelena's sister. I was with you ealier, when we changed bandages." 

"Ay, I...It just so happens that I don't have such amnesia yet." Tower Girl bit her lower lip. "I didn't want to snap out at ya." 

Regina frowned. If it was an attack in her opinion...

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tilly. I came to check how are you? We have to check the wounds again, don't you mind?"

Alice rolled under the blanket over her shoulders. She was sitting with her knees under her chin, even her elbows trembled. Then Queen noticed something that - unknown how - had escaped her attention before. Young stretched out arms, looking at the not-so-clean dressings and slices. At the slighest movement, Tilly also felt that the patches on her back or neck were pulling the skin unpleasantly. However, she decided it was nothing to complain about. The blonde with disheveled hair and wisps falling on the eyes or dirty cheeks, was already wearing patches many times in her life. She was not a child, so she chose to keep quiet. But Regina didn't care about that in this exact moment. 

"Tilly. I have a question to ask and I don't know if you want to chat about a topic I will address." Ex Evil Queen took a deep, long breath, seeing Alice's curious, fearful and dilated pupils. "Why are you bleeding?" The question hung in the air, slapping Tilly in the face. At first, Mills had no idea whether to come and hug her, but she stopped herself, watching the changing facial utterance of the Robin's beloved. Tower Girl opened her mouth, when she heard noises from outside. Queen frozed. _Amazing timing_ \- she growled to herself, hoped Robin and Zelena would stop Kilian from driving here by force. It was the last thing Alice needed, despite how shabby it sounded. "Al...Tilly, listen to me carefully, please. I need to know why are you bleeding and where precisely. I want you to be able to recover, but it must start." 

Tilly blinked. 

"You prefer to natter about it to Margot, don't you?" She noticed the silent confirmation. "It's okay, I understand. I can call her, but you'll really have to tell her something. Or at least let us help you. What do you say?" 

"Since you insist. M'kay, 'Gina."

Mills hadn't heard anything sweeter in a couple of months. At the same time it was such a desperate sentence that she barely hold hot tears. "Give me a few minutes, sweetheart."

She got out of laminaria, as if her life depended on it. Regina didn't want Tilly to see how she was falling apart. However, she quickly got together when she met with an unusual view. Henry and Zelena held Killian, who desperately wanted to run into the tent; who dreamed so hard of hugging his daughter that tears flowed down his overgrown face, and he cursed them under his breath, even trying to hit her son. But Good Queen couldn't be angry at him. She stepped closer, grabbing him arm tighter and making Zelena and Henry move away. Regina knew better than telling him about her suspicions right now. She mumbled "I know, I know, Killian. I understand. I understand, Hook." And she embraced the man. Normally, she would laugh at a similar suggestion, though she liked him as a good, old friend. They had a connection, bigger than anyone could have imagined. She held him tightly, saying calming words to his ear. After a dozen or several dozen minutes pirate managed to calm down, which was a sign of his internal strenght. Really. 

"She is good for now. I don't think she is ready to meet another person. And I don't think you are ready to meet her. She is very different from the previous Tilly, Nook." Zelena interjected. Her sister agreed. "Well, were you two talking with that...what's her name? Mary? Mona? Oh! Meg, Megara!"

Henry actually smiled at his aunt's carelessness. "Yeah, but she doesn't remember her real life, unfortunately. But for our happiness, she told us about this misterious pond. It turns out some legends are associated with it. And as we all know, legends usually have at least a grain of truth in them."

Nook rubbed his eyes uncomfortably with his sleeve, trying to hide it from the witnesses. Regina pretended not to notice. 

"I swear, if you keep us in the so-called cliff-hanger, I will do something because of what your mother who happened to be my precious sister will hate me for the rest of our lifes, _Henrik_."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Just not _Henrik._ "So, apparently hundreds of years ago - yes, this land already existed then - the sea monster hid aught special here. An object, which allows you to restore splendor to those, who live in hatred or indifference. This monster was from the sea, although he found the right cache here."

"And you belive that this something actually exists and will allow residents to regain their freedom?" Robin was skeptical. 

"It's kinda of my role as an Author and supposedly-most-believer to believe in such things." Young man grinned. 

"Seems like lad helped us to plan the next part of our proceedings." The pirate joined the conversation. 

Ex-Evil Queen took her beloved niece aside, who was immediately ready. 

"Tilly talked to me a little, but she won't tell me any details, dear. I convinced her to pass it on to you, okay? She trusts you only. Robin, I must warn you. It all looks really bad." Regina cleared her throat. "We should get her to a real doctor. She is still bleeding. Alice won't tell me anything directly, but I think we both managed to see what happened to her, dear." The archer's vision filled with weeping, as she nodded as she headed for the tent. 

"Hi, sweetie." Margot took a seat next to girl, previously scanning the figure buried under a pile of colorful blankets. This view was both known and unknown to Robin. "Aunt told me, that you are hurt and we need to see if it is serious?" Alice scowled. "Belive me, if I knew it is nothing, I'd leave you alone." 

"Don't go, Targo." 

"I...I'm here, Tilly. I'm not going anywhere, this was just en expression. But we really can't ignore this blood trail under your legs."

"It's my business." She looked angry, furious even. "I miss Mr. Rabbit."

Margot had no choice but to move between these sudden changes of moods. It was coming from somewhere, and she must to bring it to light. Although it could not end sensational. It was supposed to be very, very painful. The awerness that she had to break it, cause it, broke her fast pumping heart. "I'll send someone to your loft, they will be glad to help. We'll bring Mr. Rabbit to you. I hope you will introduce me to him?" She smiled. Alice actually smiled too at this idea. 

"That would be nice." Girl with blonde curls responsed. 

"I am your friend too, you know? This is my business, how you feel and what is happening to you." The huntress swallowed hard. "Why are you sitting in the same position since we are here? Does it hurt when you move?" She got a nod again. "The boy did this to you?" An identical answer one more time. "I should probably look at this. Can I?"

The last thing she wanted was to chase Alice away. But further waiting and inaction could have worse results than acting and reacting. _What a heroine you are, Robin_ \- she sighed mentally sarcastically. Green Hood didn't expect Tilly straightened her legs immediately, though it obviously caused her ache. She slightly pushed back the blanket, showing only the scrap of her thigh, carefully covering the entire underbelly. But no blood flowed from said body part, which showed "only" yellow-brown bruises. Tower Girl was actually sitting in a small pool of blood, which had more time to soak into the bottom of the tent. Robin's eyes widened. _It is so fucking bad. Oh God, oh Alice!_ "Tilly, we need to take you to the doctor, now! There is no time to argue, just trust me, okay?" 

* * *

"I do not get it. I couldn't even see my starfish, bloody hell. And now she needs a doctor apointment? Why we are here? What's happened to my daughter?!" Nook couldn't sit still. He walked around the sterile, bad-smelling corridor, back and forth. Pirate's face red, not from the drunkenness with which he had long ended. He didn't even carry rum with in the pocket of his specific, pirate coat. Thanks to Weaver he no longer had a poisoned heart, he felt like his lost friend tried to calm his down. It was strange impression, but most true. What's the point, though, since Kilian Rogers can't even get close to his child, who was suffering, because someone did something to her and he has no idea what it is exactly? And Alice doesn't remember her true father...

"Captain, somebody may hurt her. We don't know the details, and we're here to find out." Regina looked significantly at Robin, then at Zelena. True, Queen lied a little, but she didn't know how else handle it. Regina decided it would be better let a specialists to verified suspicions. Her niece snorted aught incomprehensible under breath, knocking a chair. _Great, two adults to master._ She looked around the room. The building was generally large, divided into branches. Similar were in Hyperion Heights. She breathed a sigh of relief, when her son offered Hook a chance to get some fresh air. Atmosphere became tense. Zelena looked at her sister, having some premonitions. Young huntress soon joined them, silently asking _what now?_ All three remained in grave silence, until a man in his fifties in a white medical coat stood before them. 

"Did you brought Tilly Rogers here?" Zelena confirmed his words. "Are you family to my patient?" 

"I'm her aunt." Dark-haired woman speak up, Margot was suprised. "Well, it is all right? How is she?" She pressed impatiently. 

He looked at the three women, unsure what to propose. "We should go to my office and talk in private, Mrs...?"

"Roni. Just Roni." She didn't stammer. "My sister and her daughter belong to the immediate family of Tilly. They also have the right to know what is going on and what condition our girl is in. Just. Tell. Us. Already. Dear. Sir."

"As you wish." The man coughed. "I want to show you a broader picture of the situation we are in. So, honestly, I don't know why you didn't bring her faster, but she is in a tragic condition. There are still a lot of unknowns, but here is what I know for sure. The obvious superficial injuries led me to a deeper examination. Were you concerned about discharge coming from the genital tract, am I right? We decided to first examine Tilly gynecologically, but we had to calm her down, because at the sight of me she began to scream and panic. The study was taken over by a female doctor, specializing in such cases."

Colors drained from Robin's face. Zelena supported her, because her girl almost fell to the cold floor. Roni closed her eyes, giving the doctor permission to continue. 

"I'm sorry to break the news, but Tilly was raped. More then once. We've made a rape kit of course, conducted psychological and physical tests. The latest abrasions on the thighs and genitals indicate that the last act occured between two - four days ago. Our patient also experienced anal and oral sex abuse, bondage, what could be called extreme BDSM, only without the consent of the victim. Well, some people might put it that way. I will simply say this is a really brutal instance of violence. My medical team also learned from the conversation between Tilly and the psychiatrist that it wasn't the first time. And I am telling you this, because Tilly asked me to talk with a certain Margot." He looked politely at the youngest of women. "She gave us permission to tell, but I had to pass the news to her legal guardian, if you understand me. Back to the point, after an hour of persuasion, she revealed that it had happened almost every day for the last two years."

It was hard to distinguish Margot West's face color from the white color of the wall. She has been drained, literally. _Raped, raped, raped. For past two years. When they were looking for her without a success, she was...TWO FUCKING YEARS._ The archer saw the doctor trying to continue, when she was squeezed tightly in her mother's arms. _There is more of it? There is more..._

"For this reason, we diagnosed dyspareunia, among others. It is a disorder of sexual function, which is manifested by pain during sexual intercourse."

Margot felt sick in her stomach.

"But our gynecologist is happy to help with that." Physican bowed under Regina's thundering expression. Yes, because they were thinking about it in that moment. Sure, it was very important. But how can you think about sex in such a circumstances? "Moreover to the aforementioned ailments and superficial bruises, we also discovered old, poorly healed fractures; the left wrist, left forearm, right leg was broken. The girl also had two broken ribs, dislocated fingers. Last two things in the time interval between six months to eight months ago." He stopped for a few minutes, seeing that Margot is about to pass out. Regina ran to the water container, pouring water into a paper cup. She hold it until Robin took it. Medical could understand that. Evidently closest to Tilly was this young bride. Unfortunately, he saw many similar cases, most of them ended badly in some way. He hoped it would be different this time. He wasn't going to play fortune teller. "I'm afraid it's not over yet." They looked at him. "It will be difficult to cure physicality, it will require sacrifices and time obviously. But..." Glanced at the patient's card. "Tilly Rogers psyche is what I'am really worried about. Now she is calm, but before giving her medication, she was passive-aggresive, until she finally panicked and tried to attack the man-nurse, like I said ealier."

"It...it can happen again?" Robin asked, not knowing if she wants to hear the answer. 

"Yes. It's very likely. And it is not known what this can lead to. Given her history of self-harm and mental health issues - because she visited a psychiatrist a few times - it would be safest to place Tilly in a closed ward, under the watchful eye of hospital specialists. I highly recommend this option. When we hestitate between two diagnoses, this is an additional plus, when the patient is in one place and there is no way to hurt herself. We can then observe her for a long time. One more thing - "

"What?" Zelena was breathing hard, shocked. 

"Tilly was pregnant." 

Somebody stomped. The four turned away, only three of them recognized the men. "I'll kill the bastard!" Rogers walked over to the doctor, tugging his shirt and holding him to the wall. "Where he is?! Where's this motherfucker?! Where is this coward?! Cyrus?!" He was shaking the man who made a shaky sound. Regina abruptly took him by the neck, throwing him the other way. Henry was holding the pirate in his strong arms. Nook fell to the ground, punching her with his fists. _So revenge again._ Kilian saw red. Tantrum rang in his ears, clenching his fist turned his knuckles white. "Where she is?" Asked desperately. "I must see her, I am begging you!" The archer exchanged places with her cousin, also crying. She hugged Kilian with all her strenght, helping him to his feet. 

"I will go with you, if we can?" Margot looked at the doctor apologetically and pleading. "But remember, she won't know that you are her papa. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

Doctor hesistated, but finally agreed, only if Tilly's "aunt" wanted to go with them. But before he led them to his patient, Queen took him aside.   
  
"What diagnoses are we thinking about?" 

"Borderline personality disorder or schizophrenia. We won't find out if we don't observe it for 72 hours at least." 

_Jesus Christ._ It was not a curse they had ever experienced, but a crisis that now seemed insurmountable. After all, even if they found a way to defeat Cyrus, learn his plan, save the other inhabitants of Hudson, and so on, they could not save Alice from what had already happened and what awaits her. A nightmare. _Nightmare._

Room 143 was closed. The man in the apron knocked lightly on the door, opening it carefully. He took on one of his smiles - Robin was sure he had their entire range and numbered them - standing in front of the narrow bed. She followed him first. The thin body of her true love was pinned to the drip, a transparent oxygen mask on her pale, scratched face. _Breathe. Breathe. One, two, three. Four, five, six._ The beating of the ECG machine was associated with the chirping of birds. Such mechanical reflection of nature. Alice would laugh at this. But she couldn't. _Seven, eight, nine, ten._ Alice was lying under a thin, colorless blanket she would find boring. Tower Girl's lips were slightly ajar, making the oxygen mask evaporate a little. The bags under the eyes indicated that the blonde hasn't been sleeping for a while. Only now it was more clearly visible in all of this. Robin's heart broke afresh. She sat on the chair next to the bed, gently grabbing Alice's hand in hers. "I love you." Whispering. "I love you more than my life. You are my life. I'm sorry." Suddenly Nook entered the room. 

"Starfish" 

"I can leave you two alone while she is asleep." The archer gently touched his shoulder. 

"No. My starfish would like to have us both here. Besides, like they said, I...she doesn't know me. If she wakes up and sees me...I am a man. I am a man. - "

"Kilian, easy. This is messed up. This is so fucked up, I have no idea what we are gonna to do with all of that. But we must be here for her, not for us. Please."

"Aye." He cried, pat his daughter hand. 


	8. Borderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kilian's relationship with Tilly, precautions, getting ready to get an underwater item. Continued memories of violence. They all work together and offer their support and presence to Tilly. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: rape, violence, pain, mental health issues, possibly panic attacks, wulgar words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a victim of sexual violence or any other kind - seek help. If not among relatives or friends, then at specialists. If you do not have access to such funds, find the right phone number and call without hesistation. And remember: you are not to blame, only the perpetrator of this is.

Body was trepidationing in strange state of repose, mind drifting in a different directions at once. Is she in mysterious capsule, flew into space and deprived of gravity? Tilly some time ago watched a documentary TV programme about astronauts, who have been subjected to similar tests. On the silver screen it looked much nicer, she had to admit. Eyelids dissapeared from eyes, she couldn't make them move, only saw the poorly lit ceiling in the intervals while blinking. The blonde felt something warm and heavy, crushing her forearm a little; it didn't hurt tho, but gave Tilly a bizzare affection. Girl couldn't take a look at it, which annoyed her very much. _Beep, beep, beep._ Bloody hell, what is that sound? She tried to get up, a moan escaped from her lips, failure. Bented a finger without any spectacular effects. Repeated gesture. _Beep, beep, beep._ Suddenly the burden vanished from the left side of Tilly's flesh. The impression remained she had lost a piece of safe haven. Beeping became faster and faster, until it almost stopped. _It's not funny, let me move my eyeballs!_ Screamed, but didn't hear her own voice, tingling in legs continued to be. _Well, fuck you, depersonalization._ It must be another attack, so maybe she should just wait for it to pass? Space in her head was shrinking and dancing around, uncanny buzzing sounded again. _Beep, beep, beep. Bing bong. Hong Tong Pong. Beep, beep, beep._ Here somebody gently touched her palm, there someone else put two fingers on her puls point. They were probably checking if she is alive, Tilly sighed mentally. But maybe it was the beginning of the end? Maybe she finally got the opportunity to leave and rest away from everything? Nah, it doesn't feel like it. Tilly remembered the smell of dying, honestly, and this...that wasn't it, not yet, fortunately or unfortunately. She didn't know actually. A person leaned over her. _Ay, bugger._ She could tell this was a human. She saw this face in her memories. _Targo? Margot?_ Yeah, that must be her. The woman was moving her pink lips. But Tilly heard a whisper, harder like an echo in the wide tunnel. _Margot? Targo? Robin? Nobin?_ The companion put a hand on her cheek, summoning her back. Tilly wanted to say something, but the word stucked in her throat. She couldn't even tilt her head, began to feel her own body. Did they put something in her mouth? It burned in the throat, lower and higher, as if somebody was picking her guts out. Out of the corner of eye she saw a tube attached to a strange machine. Was it breathing for her? Tilly started to choking. Tall and little robots in coats and in blue clothes appeared above her, unfastening various things from her that she couldn't name. 

"Miss Tilly. Tilly. I'll pull the tube out now, but you need to take a deep breath for me, when I count down to three." Easy instruction, Tilly thought. But when she felt the tube come out, she began to cough and knew she was judging the situation too quickly by appearances. The desert boiled in her weak anatomy. "Please, have a drink." The doctor handed her a cup of water. Tilly felt ashamed as some of the liquid ran down her chin, down to cleavage, and to the line of the polka dot hospital gown. The man smiled with aprobation, wiping it with a material tissue. "Hi there, you had us scared a little." He measured her heart rate. She was silent, but she thought that this doctor isn't that bad. "We're glad to have you back." An attempt to smile seemed somehow awkward, but she managed to nod. "You should feel a brighter soon, the sedatives will stop working in a few moments. I'm gonna go around now, check on the other patients, and you can spend time with your family." _Family? She has a family? Margot wasn't her family._ Maybe a friend if Tilly is lucky, but it is still doubtful. "Let them be here Tilly, you need faithful and strong support line. This people are the best wingers you can have right now." And just like that he was gone. Bed creaked under her.

"If this bed could shut up I would be grateful." Tower Girl tried to get up on one elbow, but hissed. Someone gently pushed her toward the sheets. 

"You can't extert yourself, you have to rest. You're still a little bit sore, bunny. This is me, Margot. Hi. I'm so happy that you are back."

"Hello." She hesistated, looking around anxiously. There was no one next to her. "What are ya doin' here, Targo? I thought you wanted to bring me to the hospital, but - "

"I told you, I'm your friend. And friends don't leave each other." Archer chuckled. "How are you feeling?" 

"Kinda odd." Shrugged her shoulders. "Can my _friend_ give me more water?" Raised her eyebrows playfully. For some unknown reason she felt relieved when she saw the sunset outside the window.

"Why, sure thing." It took a few seconds for the cup to fill. "Don't mind me, but you seem somewhat more...talkative? It's not bad, I am just... - "

"Suprised?" Tilly interjected. "Belive me, I know. This is probably one of the fairly good moments, simply. Where is your mother? And aunt? And why the doctor said that yall are my family? I don't have any relatives."

"To be fair, if we hadn't introduced ourselves as your family, I wouldn't be able to sit here with you. And yet I couldn't leave you alone, Tills. It would be soulless." Their eyes met. Robin couldn't really belive how foreign to Tilly's gaze. "They went to talk to the doctor about how you woke up, before he will go to the others patients." Robin gulped. "You had a flat line for a while here, Tilly, I... - "

"I knew it! For a moment I actually had the feeling that I was floating away from here. Oh, for the duck's mouth, that was something else." She smiled. Tilly _smiled_ , while speaking of near death experience and it was frightening. Robin clenched jaw, her skin prickled. Huntress didn't know what to say. Was Alice suicidal?

"Why are you so calm about it? Why are you so excited? You almost _died_ in my arms! Jesus, Tilly, you can't. You can't do this. Not to me, not to everyone else, not to your...not to yourself!"

"Why do you care so much? You have no idea what happened to me and you don't know my motives, my reasons for action, anything. You don't know me, _Margot_ , and more important - you don't _own_ me. You said you are my friend, but you want to forbid me from feeling good." Alice bit her tongue, avoiding Margot's longing eyesight. "I feel we can be close to each other, that's the truth. But how I should know on what basis, although you helped me a lot and I can't probably repay you for all of this. Why are you holding my hand? Why is your family involved so much? How dare you, how dare you - "

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._ The machine's furious again. _Fast, Robin needed to think fast._

"Hi, hi, Tilly? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you! I swear, I'm not going to make you incapacitated and addicted to me, and I will not say what to do. You are allowed to be like you want to be, if you are not hurting yourself. Here, let me help you. You need your meds, yeah? The doctor said I can turn them up in that kind of scenarios." The archer grasped the knob on the IV, twisting a little. "You're good, you're good, you are completely _safe_."

Patient struggled to turn to the other side, her arm straight and the needle attached to it. Alice felt the fluid slowly filling veins, but she didn't want to look at Margot. Not because she hated her, it was the other way around. Margot felt that she had never been so close to her true love during their relationship, but at the same time she had been so far away. As if they were on the same planet, but in different realities. Both women vibrated quite diversely. Bespectacled archer let out a frustrated breath. The world has stopped as she heard a soft huffing under the blanket. "Can I help you somehow?" Asked unsteadily. 

"Get out."

"Can you repeat, I don't - "

"Get. Out. Margot." Regardless of the fact she could barely move and all parts of her body hurts mercilessly, the blonde got up and dropped the lamp from the bedside table. "Get. The. Fuck. Out!" 

"Tilly!" West really tried to stop her beloved woman, tried to hold her, but every touch made Alice to push her away. At last the fear had risen, Robin knew she can't cope with that alone. Tilly was throwing things from the bed, bedside table, even flowers from the windowsills. Her eyes stopped shining blue, which was replaced by complete emptiness. When the doctor and nurses, alerted by Margot's noises and calls, entered the room, Tilly sat on the windowsill, tearing light pink curtain. Regina, Zelena and Hook stood behind them, watched the scene in horror. One of the nurses managed to restrain mad, struggling blonde, so that another nurse injected her with a kind of sedative medicine. Alice smiled. 

"Finally, it looks more like my home." And only Robin understood what she meant. "This bitch, like him, wants me to drown in my sorrow, after she sink in my mind and make me afresh, but as her servicant!"

* * *

Robin's voice cracked when she was speaking to her mum outside Tilly's room. This time the pirate stayed inside, wanting to make sure starfish had a good sleep. Nook knew all along that only several things could be trusted at Hudson, though they had to focus on the credibility of healers to some extent. And although you can never be too careful, he temporarily gave up checking what is behind every personality, smock or stethoscope he encountered. Kilian stared at his unnaturaly soothed daughter, thinking of her bittersweet childhood. However, there were also some good times. Playing chess gave them a pure joy, especially when he returned to Alice less and less often, devoting himself to finding a solution that would free his child from the cursed tower. But his Alice from Wonderland and other alternative places didn't need daddy for it. Alice's power was too strong for Gothel to keep her there forever. And identical force was destined to overcome darkness from Hudson - pirate was sure of it. Alice's hand seemed as small as it had been years ago. Rogers has experienced many things during his over one hundred years of life. He plundered, killed and cheated, played with women. But he never...He couldn't imagine how black someone's soul must be - if this person has it at all - to transform a living, sentient, cheerful human being into a wreck. Although Kilian was afraid to say it at loud, he could only quess what was left of starfish. And this had to be fixed. But how? Alice no longer spoke through Tilly. Alice would never have used such words for Robin. There was never any suspicions or doubt about true love in his beloved girl. The one who sowed such a seed must be the most monstrous of monsters. He rubbed his face, listening to the breaths of the unconcious lass. Aye, even tho she was no longer an infant, the desire to protect her at the price of his own life has not decreased. On the contrary - it grew and grew, all the more in this world, after all. Worst, Nook really couldn't be there for Alice. She didn't know him, he was a stranger to her. Though Rogers hadn't understood each of the paths of Alice's mind and her illogical logic, so venerated by Robin's Hood's daughter, now he faced a else elaborate task. Demanding, full of obstacles. The man had no idea how to be a father in this situation. But he was going to find out. Hook didn't even know when he started crying. The pirate jerked, when heard someone's footsteps. Zelena stood next to him. He didn't care. 

"You are a good parent, Nook. You cannot forget it." The Wicked Witch simply declared. 

"I let her down." For the first time, he wanted to reach for rum. "If I hadn't let her go then she wouldn't have fallen into pesky portal..." He slipped his hands into his pockets as he pushed himself against the wall. "

"Captain, no one could do anything. Everyone has tried, we all know you and Robin almost sacrificed and died doing it." 

"It would have been enough if I had held ten seconds longer! That would be enough!" 

Zelena tapped the man on the head. "You're not gonna do this on my watch, Nook. You won't get squeezed into a corner, back down and you definietly won't feel sorry for yourself. Not now anyway. You are unlucky I'm Regina. She might pity you, but you need a strong hand and kick in this pirate ass!" He stared at her confused, through narrowed eyes, silent. "Listen, you don't know how much I feel for you and I don't want to know what I would do if it happened to my dear Robyn. But our compassion must revolve around our children. Especially around Alice, who doesn't even know she needs us. And that's what brings me here..."

"What is it?" 

"There is a way to bring back Alice's memories. But I should point out that even if it works, it is unknown how it will affect your starfish's already wounded psyche." 

A male in a leather outfit processed Zelena's words very gingerly. "I'm guessing we are talking about magic, which Belle gave you?" She was clearly suprised. "Aye, I know. Nevermind. Well, wasn't that magic supposed to help Henry get this underwater item?" 

"According to the oryginal plan, yes, but uh-huh, since what is happening is happening, we agreed that you should decide. And Robin. Maybe talk to her about it or - "

"Ba, we do it as soon as we can. Alice has the right to be fully aware she has her own family with her. Maybe it will help somehow." _And she won't be afraid of me_ \- he thought selfishly. Pirate left with Zelena to meet a group that was compact and ready. 

"So?" Henry propped the wall. A nod has been enough to understand what was going on. 

The "evil sisters" had to go prepare a potion for Alice to drink. They went to the basement of the library, where Belle was staying. Henry browsed through the pages of book, hoping to disclosure a clue about magic item from the pond. Hook looked at his daughter-in-law, wondering if he could lift her spirit. The man knew it was impossible, but preffered to show his presence. They needed each other. So Kilian sat down next to the archer on the floor, stroking her back comfortingly. These two were never physically close, they did not need hugs and family tenderness of this type to show that one is important to another. This father-daughter relation was different, not only from his bond with Alice or Robin's bond with Zelena. Both huntress and pirate have been too stubborn to admit they had to be reassured. He also was too brave to ask someone for this kind of motions. Sometimes he envied tat Emma had broken barriers of his alternative version - Killian Jones - by helping him accept sweetness and small gestures with joy. Rogers did it with a starfish, but it was akward with everyone else. Alice softened him and he knew she softened Robin too. The blonde was this happy basis of their attachment. When Margot looked up, he got the unpleasant thrill that he is looking at woman dozen years older. Nook's heart ached inferior than when he was poisoned by Gothel, because Robyn and Alice shouldn't ordeal such a tragedy. Robin also had a tremendous weight on her shoulders. A terrible mission whose success was called into question. "Having a intractable conversations matters, lass." He said, but young archer was missing words. She didn't particularly know what to say to Kilian. 

"Until I saw you now, I had no idea how to talk to you." Rogers confessed, ashamed. It caught her attention. 

"If we can't even talk to each other and talk about _it_ all the more, how can we help Alice? What can we do at all? We behave as if it is about us, when it's not." 

"You remind me your mother more than you think." Pause. "You, young Robyn, have a right to have your feelings. I, too, though I understand your thinking, almost fell into it. Zelena saved me. Or rather, she kicked me out from it."

"It's not Alice. It's not our Alice, Kilian. This?" Pointed at the door. "She is a stranger. I shouldn't be afraid of her. I shouldn't be afraid that...that... - "

"You are the world to her! What she told you? It were not her words! You are not _him_ , you don't forbid her from anything, you just want to protect her sincerely. She just doesn't get it yet. Lass, I think we both need to hear what you have in mind." He encouraged her sadly. 

"Fuck!" Robin chided gods and herself. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Cyrus, he...Cyrus _raped Alice_ all the time we were searching for her. He humiliated her, undressed her, touched her, so that she began to think it would be better if she die. The beatings so severe, Alice can't walk now, and yet aggression takes over. Fuck, Cyrus...Cyrus _really raped my sweet Alice."_

Nook embraced her without hesistation, pressing her head to his chest. Robyn said it. She said it. 

"When she remembered me for a moment, she told me to promise her something. I had to promise her that I would never look at her reminiscences of recent years."

_Alice knows it will destroy anyone who sees it. Truth to be told, but they didn't dare to say it at loud. Not yet, when so much was said._

* * *

Regina dipped an ingredient by ingredient in a tiny glass bottle. Some of them vanished as if the cruet was bottomless, other - such as a dusty flower - withered before throwing their debris into the bin. Belle read the old recipe point by point. Witches couldn't use the one which was known to them, because it didn't apply in Hudson. Some rules have changed there, so in addition to lack of love in town, selective and sneaky magic exists too. Sparks popped out of the container, proving thr whole process is close to the end. Yet, Zelena searched the shelves and cabinets for something. It was supposed to be a stuff, which would improve the taste of the elixir to orange-marmalade. "Aha!" Queen picked up a thing that was now shimmering with different tints. With the addiction of the Wicked Witch, it was more glittery. 

"If we've already finished, you should go to Alice. Before Cyrus gets here." Belle slammed the book shut, putting it back where it was supposed to be. 

"Are you sure you can hold on here?" Regina was worried, but deep down she knows that Beauty is tough and brilliant. 

"Like I said, Cyrus isn't going to kill me. Not when you are here." The brunete promised, glancing not at former Evil Queen, but at Zelena. 

Regina agreed, heading for the exit. She couldn't use the transfer spell inside the library. The spell holding Bella there also affected what remained of her abilities, which she had regained with a little magic. But Zelena was still frozen in one place. "Are you coming?" 

"Go. I'll catch up." When Regina dissapeared from the building, Belle looked at Zelena once again. This time she was more relaxed than she was next to Regina. "You would tell me if he hurt you, wouldn't you?" 

"Yes, of course, Zelena, of course." She grabbed her hand, bringing the witch a little closer. "You have too much on your mind to worry about me too. I'm fine, see? And I'm sure you will take me from this cursed place, when the time comes." They stood there for a moment in silence. Zelena felt quilty that she would have to leave Belle again, but there was no other option yet. "Look at me. I don't have a single scratch. Cyrus hasn't lay a finger on me since I've been here. It is Alice who is the real victim. And who knows what Rumplestiltskin and Cyrus have planned. Please, focus on that." 

"You are too smart sometimes." She teased. Belle chuckled. "Belle. I... - "

"Shhh. I know. Belive me, I know. And I don't care about your past. Your past may have been turbulent, but you are a hero now. And maybe my original happy ending wasn't the only one I could get. It wasn't an ending after all, not exactly." Zelena internally shrieked. She was completely aware of their situation, but all she could think of was the lips of librarian in the blue, long, airy dress. These lips was consuming the wicked witch's dreams for months now. And right now. Belle leaned into her arms, without warning she cupped taller woman's flushed cheek, rising onto the balls of her feet, Belle kissed her deeply. Tongues were dancing slowly and subtly. To Zelena suprise, younger girl lips tasted like the perfect poem and ice tea, and she didn't know how she known about it. Redhead almost forgot to kiss woman back. Almost. Belle's mitts slipped from Zelena's shoulders and neck, finding a more comfortable place at the cut of her waist. This was...everything. Kiss was like a breath of fresh air after swimming in the depths of the ocean. Shorter brunette drew back, gasping for breath and smiling broadly. "There's something here and we both know it, Zel." _She said ZEL and it was the sweetest thing._ "However, we must not rush it, we must learn about each other." 

"You're right, darling. You're right. Well, like always, don't you? Bookworm are more and more intriguing, who would have thought." She snorted and gain a pat to her forearm. "I guess I should get going. Promise me, if something happens will you call me? In fact, you can make a call even if nothing happens..." Zelena murmured.

"Who do you think I am?" Belle frowned. "Of course I will give a sign of life. And Zel..."

"Yeah?" 

"Be careful. And good luck." Beauty set a quick peck of Zelena's cheek, turning on her heel and dissapearing behind the shelves. 

* * *

Cyrus didn't have so much fun for years, seriously. And freedom was his new realm too. For decades associated with the Dark One as his low pawn, he defeated destiny. Cyrus had been proud as never before, in especial when Rumpelstiltskin died at the hands of the heroes and Cyrus took the leadership stick. He was no longer an instrument, blindly playing funeral marches and minor or major crimes. The man could do whatever he wanted and with a grace. While he stuck to the oryginal plan, he made some adjustments too. With his brown eyes closed, a spinning windmill above head and a cigarette in hand, Cyrus saw the most magnificent and majestetic images from past. He liked himself, he had no doubts about himself. Self-pity was never his fairy tale. But he enjoyed it better when his actions proved it. He was strong and not only did he mumble about it, he showed it. On the other hand, everything was getting boring and predictable too fast for his liking. The farces were amusing, but after a while it became tedious. Cyrus handled this kind of situations perfectly, always. He had to play with them, and although it took some effort, usually boy felt satisfaction with the results. Staring at terrified eyes, human shells devoid of human souls, confused personalities - that was the greatest high of his existence. 

_"You must be better. For now you are just pathetic. You are dreaming of power, don't you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin once said. "Well, for now, this concept does not suit you at all. If you want to gain power, you have to take it yourself. And you can't even kill Robin Hood! Hades had to do it for you." Then tears appeared in the young boy's eyes, for which he was punched. Cyrus clenched his fists. "I recommend that you get down to business before you even destroy anything. What a child, what a child." The Dark One gigled, disappearing into the cloud of smoke._

If only he could see him now. Him, implementing and improving their initial concept. But Cyrus has already grown up from wanting to impress someone, didn't care about the Dark One's credit from afterlife. Now Cyrus was in charge. Alone. Without any help. And soon he would gain even more power than Rumple himself had. His eyes turned to the chair, where the woman lay limply. Cyrus had to admit, she looked fantastic with that brown hair falling over her sleepy face. Death suited her more than life. Rosed heavily, kneeling in front of stiff figure. Propped up her chin, he examined her pale cheeks, eyeballs with broken capillaries, a nose from which blood was flowing not long ago. She was cooling down slower than boy had pended. Ran his fingers across cold skin, from skinny shoulder to an unnaturally curved wrist. "It was essential. After all, I couldn't let you do something stupid, can I?" Smile. "I actually did you a favor. You own me big time. You will be able to meet your Hercules." Cyrus wished he would see the demi-god's grimace, when he will see his sweetheart with slashed throat. The man admired his handiwork for next few minutes. The change of tactics in his case was not the consequence of fear that he would be held back or caught red-handed. Athwart, Cyrus often left various traces on purpose, cherishing when people tried to decode it, falling into tons of invisible traps. He pressed the glowing cigarette against the frail deceased. Days like this were his _merry places and happy times._

But _Alice._ Not other existence pissed him off as much as hers. While they were meant to be really close in a few versions of their story, too much had happened for him to forgive her certain things. Even if either of Alices hadn't dealt with Cyrus personally, it didn't matter. _Always poor Alice, so poor_. Even in his native reality in Wonderland, another version of her was considered as freaking wonderful. And if somebody has stood up to Alice - a terrible victim and martyr, that person was called an incomprehensible monster and he or she was sentenced to exile. That's why one of Alice had to finally feel what it was like to be in his skin. She was already devastated almost completely. He just needed a few more details to start the second stage of his mission. But Cyrus was patient, he had to be. Only with patience he will fulfill his destiny, take revenge and power. Cyrus opened a laptop, peering at the images from the hospital surveillance camera. He didn't have an informer there, because of too big risk, but he could get things done without a problem. It did not bother Cyrus to drop the microcam into Tilly's room. This useless girl was so loved and caressed that he wanted to throw up. But this fellow was really looking forward to Alice getting back her memories. Since Cyrus rubbed along with escaping from the previous Alice, he would be able to deal with this even more. This time without running away, oh no. This time the Mad Hatter will not save the Mad Bitch from the tower. Little Alice Rogers herself will become her bane. She will end worse than Megara. He moved the girl's dead hand again, knocking her body completely to the ground and spitting on her emotionless face. _They have no idea what they're into._ Ironically, the italian Alice from italian Wonderland was right. It is a great huge game of chess that is being played - all over the world - _if this is the world at all_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this is very short chapter, especially after my long break from writing. Sorry ladies and gentelmen. I was crazy with some stuff.


End file.
